Shroob Assassins
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: After the fated battle against Dimentio Mario is trying to take some rest. When he joins a Duel Tournament in New-York Princess Rozalin gets kidnapped by the mysterious Princess Shroob. This only a small story consisting of 3 or 4 chapters.
1. Shroob Arrival

**Welcome to a new story.**

**This is a small story that takes place after The War Against Smithy, this story is based on Mario &amp; Luigi Partners in Time.**

**Although characters of War Against Smithy will return who weren't in the game. Now this story does not literally follow the game it only uses the characters from the game, this story does not take place in Mushroom Kingdom but in New-York.**

**Now about the rules, I use the standard TCG rules I won't use the banlists**

**sometimes I use the anime effect for a card and, I will use anime or manga only cards and sometimes I will use my own created cards.**

**Now for some legal stuff and disclaimers.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the Mario franchise.**

**This story is purely made by a fan of both series.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami.**

**Mario and it's characters are owned by Nintendo.**

**1\. Shroob Arrival.**

**A few months ago a war waged on a small island, this seemed not important and not many people knew of these events until darkness shrouded the world. Dimentio leader of the Trinity used his powers to shroud the world in darkness, but ten years before these events another battle took place, a silent battle.**

**The Dark Tribe also known as The Nephilim their leader Nephilim (he actually named the tribe after him) was killed by Mario's group. Count Bleck took over most of the tribe stayed loyal to him but before Nephilim's death he ruled with an iron fist all who opposed him were slaughtered by the Shroob Assassins, they were hunted by the Celestians.**

**Ten years ago.**

'We got them in sight.' A man wearing golden armor said, he was tall, had a pale skin, pointy ears and angel wings on his back. 'Move in, unit one and two surround them, unit three attack from above when they are surrounded, if we do this by the book things shouldn't take that long.'

The general looked down at his army he sighted. 'I can't be floating here safely out of reach.' The general descended. 'Commander what's the status?' He asked another Celestian turned his head to the general.

'Seven targets confirmed their Princess is with them.' The commander said.

'Good that is the whole group, this won't be easy, our units are closing in on them as we speak, we move now!'

'You've heard the general move, move, move!' The commander shouted.

Suddenly they heard an explosion. 'Status now!' The general yelled.

'They are divided Princess Shroob is gone with two others, can't confirm who are with her, smoke from the explosion is jamming our sensors.' A soldier yelled.

'I'll use my powers.' The general said, he narrowed his eyes. 'I can confirm the targets watch out for the biggest of them, that is Petey, you need to separate him, charge the rest the smoke slowly cleared the army of the Celestians had moved in, the biggest called Petey was fighting a large crowd Petey was a huge, muscular man, his face was painted red several tribe tattoos covered his naked body, the only thing he wore were some ragged shorts, many spears were stuck in his body, Petey howled from agony right before he mowed down a large group of the soldiers with his bare fists.

'Archers!' The squad leader shouted, a rain of arrows came down on Petey, the man took a step forward grabbed the squad leader snapped his neck without even looking at him before he fell down. 'Petey is down take him!' One of the soldiers shouted twenty soldiers jumped down on the man.

Another group of soldiers were facing two of the assassins one was rather small and fat, every arrow bounced off him, the second a tall and skinny one with two antennas on his head took cover behind his partner.

'What do you make of that?' The commander asked the general.

'The skinny one is Swiggler, a gun expert he can use the antennas on his head for perfect aiming, the fat one is Sunnycide you must watch out for his fat, it is a natural shield projectiles are useless, and Sunnycide is rather strong, rumor has it he can move boulders with only one hand.'

Some soldiers suddenly fell dead on the ground the general saw Swiggler fire quickly. 'Let me handle this one.' The commander said, he took a great leap quickly drew a throwing knife seconds later Swiggler's antennas fell on the ground. 'Now!' The squad leader yelled, the army leaped on Sunnycide pinning him down, the commander kicked down Swiggler.

Another part of the army stood against a guy the size of a toddler, he held a lollipop in his hand. 'Watch out!' The general yelled as he saw the toddler smile but it was too late the lollipop changed into a saw-blade mowing down the soldier who didn't leaped away.

'That is Shrooboid Brat, the worlds deadliest toddler.' The general prepared to jump in but then a small army attacked Shrooboid from behind forcing him to the ground.

Minutes later the four were locked in coffins, these coffins were created to lock in the most deadly and dangerous criminals.

'General sir we lost half our men, one squad lost its leader.' The commander said. 'Let that squad return we march upon the east I just sensed Princess Shroob there.'

Then minutes later the remaining army arrived at a large open space there stood Princess Shroob a young woman wearing a pink dress, her face was covered by a veil, she was flanked by two others one older looking man with gray skin holding a cane, the other one a stern looking man wearing armor.

'The Celestians.' Princess Shroob said she sounded cold.

'Commander Shroob, Elder Shroob, kill them.' Princess Shroob took a few steps back the two warriors stepped forward, Elder Shroob pulled the underside from his cane revealing a dagger, Commander Shroob drew a sword, the Celestian commander and general drew their swords the general went after the Elder Shroob the commander took Commander Shroob.

For an older man Elder Shroob was pretty quick, the general was on the defense evading the barrage of attacks, the Celestian general leaped backwards. 'Not much defense.' He muttered suddenly Elder Shroob lunged forward, the general evaded the attack by diving to the ground, he landed behind Elder Shroob quickly he leaped to his feet kicking the elder man in the back after Elder Shroob fell down the general jumped on his back locking him in a coffin with his magic.

A fierce battle occurred between both commanders, the Shroob commander was fierce and reckless, the Celestian commander managed to keep the Shroob away by parrying his attacks the Celestian waited until the Shroob lost his patience he struck angrily the Celestian managed to hit the wrist of the Shroob with his pommel the Shroob's sword dropped on the ground the Celestian general kicked him down locking him in a coffin then the two turned their attention to Princess Shroob.

'You two captured my brethren, something I thought was impossible.'

Princess Shroob phased up and down. 'I can't let you go, I need to know the way to free them.' The general started to laugh. 'Only our Lord can do that, it is his magic we used.' The general explained. 'In that case I have no need for you any longer.' Princess Shroob pointed her finger at the general a beam shot from her finger the general fell dead, the commander wanted to flee but he was shot down as well.

'Time to free my brethren.' Princess Shroob muttered.

'Don't think so.' A female voice said, Princess Shroob turned around, there stood a new Celestian she wore golden armor. 'I am Merlee, Merlon's sister, I am here to take you in.'

'Never.' Princess Shroob hissed, she fired a barrage of dark beams Merlee deflected the attacks with a barrier then she casted another barrier around Princess Shroob.

'You killed some of my squad leaders, a general and a commander, I was ordered to take you in but I will strip you from your powers first, you and your kind that means.' Merlee started to chant a beam of light pierced Princess Shroob she fell down crying from pain, the same thing happened to the Shroobs that were imprisoned, when the barrier disappeared the Shroob princess tried to fire a beam at Merlee but nothing happened.

'Good that worked now to bring you in.' Merlee blew Princess Shroob away with a shock-wave before Princess Shroob could stand up the foot of Merlee pinned her down a coffin slowly appeared around the Shroob princess. 'Mission accomplished.'

**Ten years later.**

The six smaller coffins stood around the bigger golden coffin, of course in these coffins were the Shroobs imprisoned. 'And hereby I sentence these Shroob Assassins to stay in their coffins for eternity.' Minerva the leader of Star Heaven spoke, Merlee stood next to her.

'Lady Minerva you think this shrine can hold them?' Merlee wondered.

'Yes my dear you stripped them of their powers and in these coffins they are in a death-like sleep nothing can happen here.'

'I'd rather stay here to guard them, I have a feeling something will happen, reports got in that Nephilim died and that means another one of that tribe will grab leadership for himself.'

Minerva nodded then she disappeared.

**Three hours later.**

Merlee felt some dark presence a woman with blue skin and pink hair appeared, she wore a white suit jacket and black pants and glasses.

'Who are you?' Merlee asked the Celestian drew her sword.

'No need for violence.' The strange woman spoke. 'My name is Nastasia, you have some things here that belong to my master.'

'Nastasia? I've heard about you, the right-hand woman of the mysterious Count Bleck.' Nastasia closed her eyes. 'Seems my reputation proceeds me, then you must know resistance is futile.'

'You won't take the coffins!' Merlee yelled before she charged forward her sword pierced Nastasia.

A cold laughter sounded behind Merlee. 'The moment you laid your eyes on me you were caught in my hypnotic spell.' Merlee tried to move but she couldn't. The Nastasia Merlee had attacked slowly disappeared the real one appeared behind her. 'You probably wonder why you cannot move?' Nastasia said. 'That is another spell, a net made of thin psychic magic that binds anyone who touches it.'

Merlee tried to free herself again. 'I have no time for this, but you know what I look like now, that must remain unknown, this is nothing personal.'

Nastasia put her glasses straight then she touched Merlee.

The Celestian felt her skin getting hot it got swollen Merlee started to scream then suddenly her skin exploded the remains of her exploded body were spread around the shrine Nastasia turned around she used her magic to grab the seven coffins then she and the coffins disappeared.

**New-York, present time, one month after Dimentio's death.**

'And that has to hurt.' An announcer shouted, two guys stood each at the side of an arena, one of them wore a black coat and had flaming red hair, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon stood in front of him. 'Bowser has dealt a blow to the morale of his opponent, how will Zack recover from this?'

'He won't.' Bowser said with a grin, Zack who was knocked over by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon looked Bowser in the eyes with a look of fear.

'Gwa ha ha you do not trifle with the champion!' Bowser shouted he took a card from his hand. 'De-Fusion!' He shouted, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon changed into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. 'Triple White...' Bowser started but Zack was already running off.

'And so Bowser wins by default!' Bowser shrugged as the images of the three dragons disappeared. 'And that means Bowser passed through the preliminairy rounds.'

Two piercing red eyes watched the tournament from the shadows of an old house. 'Bowser and Mario are here, I've not seen Rozalin yet, hm maybe she's not here... all the better, better tell the Count so he can get underway with his plan... and then I'll take Bowser, oh I remember him he defeated me a month ago, nobody humiliates Skell and get away with it.' The stranger muttered to himself before he disappeared.

'The winner of the second bracket has been decided!' The voice of another announcer sounded Bowser looked at the big screen he saw Mario's picture moving up to the ''winner'' spot. 'And this is how it has to be.' Bowser mumbled to himself. 'Mario!' He bellowed all faces turned to Bowser he quickly took the announcer's microphone.

'This is what I've been waiting for Mario.' Bowser said. 'You the only one who has bested me in a true Duel! In my own home!'

Mario sighted he shook his head. Bowser was referring to a small incident before the Smithy invasion started, Bowser had kidnapped Rozalin and brought her to his home and that was all to forge a marriage between the two so that Bowser could rule Rozalin's kingdom.

Mario stormed Bowser's home which was unguarded there he found Bowser and two huge chandeliers, the two had a ferocious Duel atop the chandeliers the loser would fall, Mario won Bowser fell down and Rozalin was saved. 'But this time Mario I shall end up the victor!'

Mario stepped up the stage Bowser still stood there with the microphone.

'Then let's-a-go!' Mario yelled activating his Duel Disk.

**One hour before the tournament finals.**

Rozalin knew she was in trouble, she was supposed to be at the tournament site, but she couldn't let go of her dream that tormented her for a week now, it was the same every time, it started with Rozalin floating in some kind of shrine there stood seven coffins in it a young-looking Celestian was guarding them. Then the second moment it became black Rozalin saw the Celestian pierced to a sword she apparently held the sword but she wasn't herself.

Then it became black for a few seconds after that she was in a Duel with an unknown person the only thing Rozalin could see was a shadow that resembled her and two glowing red eyes, and before she woke up she was dragged into some kind of vortex after she apparently had lost the Duel and right at that point she saw the location where she now was.

Rozalin looked around she was in some back alley of a rundown industrial area this was definitely the place.

After a few minutes walking around through the creepy place she found her destination, a large factory completely abandoned with broken windows and plants growing up the walls.

Carefully Rozalin opened the door it made a terrible noise and halfway it was stuck, Rozalin managed to squeeze through, her pink dress got covered with dirt she knew that her guardian Toadsworth wasn't happy with it.

Inside the factory it was dark and damp, the only light came through the broken windows, dirt covered the floors several machines still stood in the hall Rozalin couldn't see them but she knew it was crawling with bugs.

Rozalin saw that several fungi had grown through the broken floor.

Suddenly two bright lights turned on blinding Rozalin she could see a vaguely shadow at the other end of the room.

**Tournament side.**

(Bowser: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'Bowser! Bowser! Bowser! Bowser! Bowser!' The crowd was yelling.

'Gwa ha ha let their cheers the music of your defeat Mario!' Bowser said he put his right foot forward he pointed at Mario with his right hand.

'Now Mario I shall start.' Bowser drew six cards in one.

'Here I go Mario I call out Kaibaman!' Bowser shouted, a man appeared in front of Bowser he looked like Seto Kaiba. (200 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice Kaibaman!' A pillar of light surrounded Kaibaman then a loud roar bellowed over the Field as the world famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon came falling down from the sky. (3000 ATK)

Mario stared the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the eyes.

'Gwa ha ha stare into the face of your defeat, or should I say faces?' Bowser took a card from his hand. 'I activate Ancient Rules to call forth a second Blue-Eyes!' The crowd went crazy as a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the first one. (3000 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha ha my Blue-Eyes white Dragons shall grind your Ancient Gears to dust.' Bowser taunted. 'Won't happen Bowser I don't use Ancient Gears anymore.' Mario replied. 'So back to V-to-Z are we?' Mario shook his head, Bowser looked stumped.

'Let me show you my new strategy, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!' Mario shouted a maniacal laughter sounded over the Field a purple-skinned Fiend appeared he wore a blue jacket his arms were tied with chains in front of his body. (1800 ATK)

The crowd gasped, Bowser looked shocked. 'A monster like that? In your hands?' Mario smiled. 'Don't be surprised Bowser Fiends and especially the types like the Dark World monsters are associated with evil, but they are simply misunderstood Merlon showed me, Brron was an evil Duel Spirit during Jaden Yuki's age but he was possessed by evil I have made a deal with Brron and several other Duel Spirits.

Bowser frowned. 'So you made a pact with Duel Spirits?' Bowser confirmed for himself. 'Yes and I can interact with them but I do not do that during a Duel like this, don't want to scare the crowd.' Mario whispered. 'Next I activate Dark World Dealings.' Mario stated as the Spell card appeared in front of him.

'First we draw a card then we discard one.' Mario explained, Bowser drew his card and quickly discarded one Mario also drew his card.

'I discard Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World and when I do I destroy one card you control in this case your Blue-Eyes.' Mario discarded the card and a black mist surrounded Blue-Eyes White Dragon when the mist cleared the dragon was gone.

'And now I return Brron to my hand to summon Grapha!' Brron cackled as he slowly disappeared in his place a huge, black dragon appeared it stood on two legs and was covered with heavy plating and horns, it let out a loud roar. (2700 ATK) 'Now I equip him with Axe of Despair!' Mario played the Equip Spell a fiendish axe appeared in the claw of Grapha. (3700 ATK)

'Grapha take out Blue-Eyes!' Mario commanded, the black dragon charged in and with one clean hit he sliced the Blue-Eyes in half.

'I set a card and end my turn.'

(Bowser: 7300) - (Mario: 8000)

'Your turn Bowser.' Mario said.

'First I activate Pot of Greed.' Bowser said, the classic card appeared and he drew two cards. 'Here is a special Spell card, Spell Sanctuary!' A huge sanctuary appeared behind Bowser.

'This let us both draw one Spell card from our Deck.' Mario took a card from his Deck. 'I just needed this.' Bowser said he took a card from his Deck it was Dragon Shrine.

'I activate the Spell card Dragon Shrine.' Bowser said. The card appeared before Bowser. 'I know how this works and I know what you're planning.' Mario stated, Bowser closed his eyes. 'Tell me.' He said.

'You use the effect of your Shrine to send your third Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard then you use Dragon's Mirror to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.' Mario said, Bowser grinned. 'Yeah...' Bowser slowly said as he took a card from his Deck it was indeed a Blue-Eyes.'

'Well don't have to say anything here.' Bowser continued as he played another Spell card, a huge mirror appeared appeared on the Field the image of the terrifying three-headed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, the mirror cracked and the dragon broke out of it. (4500 ATK)

'And Bowser brought out his big guns, Mario must be sweating now.' The announcer shouted, the crowd started to yell Bowser's name again.

'Bwa ha ha ha ha my dragon is bigger and has more heads!' Bowser pointed at Grapha and three beams of light shot Grapha in the chest the dragon collapsed. 'Hey Mario recognize this little card?' Bowser played a Spell card it was Surprise Attack from Beyond, a card some of Mario's enemies had used.

'Yeah I recognize it.' Mario sat down on one knee he shielded himself with his arms. 'Good because I now end my turn and that means Blue-Eyes can attack again!' Bowser said he pointed at his opponent, Mario closed his eyes and tried not to scream as the beams of light knocked him on his back.

(Bowser: 7300) - (Mario: 2700)

Mario slowly stood up. 'Yeah I forgot how a normal attack feels, didn't feel a thing after all these Shadow Games.' Mario drew his card.

'I activate the Spell card Card Destruction!' Mario discarded three cards Bowser discarded his single card.

Then quickly Mario drew four cards Bowser drew a single card. 'The first card I discarded was Fabled Raven, the second card I discarded was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and since he was discarded by a card effect I special summon him.' A purple-skinned Fiend wearing armor made of bones appeared he held a spear in his hands. (1600 ATK) 'The rest were Trap cards.'

Mario looked over his hand. 'I Banish Fabled Raven and Brron.' Mario took the two cards from his Graveyard and pocketed them. 'I special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!' A portal appeared on the Field, out of it stepped a knight clad in heavy, wicked-looking armor, his eyes seemed to pierce right into Bowser's soul, Mario's opponent shivered, the crowd seemed to gasp. (3000 ATK)

'I still have my Normal Summon so I sacrifice Beiige to summon Silva, Warlord of Dark World!'

The smaller Fiend disappeared and a bigger one appeared clad in fancy armor, lightning struck behind the Fiend. (2300 ATK)

'Silva attack Blue-Eyes!' Mario yelled, the crowd held their breath.

'I activate my Trap card Bark of Dark Ruler, I can now pay Life Points and your monster loses the amount I pay.' Mario explained he made a quick calculation. 'I pay 2300 Life Points!' Mario said Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hung his heads as its power dropped to 2200.

Silva quickly drew a small sword he sliced the three heads of Blue-Eyes clean off the dragon's body fell to the ground.

(Bowser: 7200) - (Mario: 500)

'Now I could have used Black Luster Soldier's effect to Banish him but if I would have done that I couldn't have done this, thanks to your Spell Sanctuary I activate Monster Reborn!' Mario played the Spell card.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on Mario's side. (4500 ATK)

Bowser closed his eyes. 'Seems you found out about Spell Sanctuary, seems I was overconfident.' Bowser sighted 'Blue-Eyes attack Bowser!'

Bowser didn't flinch as he was struck down by his own monster's attack.

(Bowser: 2700) - (Mario: 500)

'Black Luster Soldier end it!' Mario yelled Bowser let out a shriek when the warrior struck him down again.

(Bowser: 0) - (Mario: 500)

'And that was a finishing blow!' The announcer shouted. 'Mario took down Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then used it against its master and Bowser is out of life!'

Bowser looked at Mario the digital projections disappeared.

'Gah! Why did I lose to Mario?' Bowser pounded with his foot on the ground.

'This means Mario is the new American champion! And that means he earns the right to get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, I hope Bowser has a spare Deck!' Bowser searched his Deck he took out a handful of cards. 'Bowser keep the cards.' Mario said the announcer gasped. 'You sure Mario, it is an honor to get these cards.'

'I am sure, I know Bowser needs these cards and I can't use them anyway.'

Bowser took a hard look at Mario. 'Why?' He simply asked.

'Bowser, we still have enemies, I know you don't want to fight Grodus and the X-Nauts, and you don't have too, but you must remember one thing, even if you won't fight against him it doesn't mean they won't send soldiers after you, you need to be able to defend yourself.'

**Abandoned factory.**

Rozalin stared down Princess Shroob now she could clearly see the Nephilim as the lights dimmed, still a monstrous shadow of the Shroob Princess remained visible, Rozalin knew something was completely wrong. 'So you are Rozalin, they said we looked like each other, that was no lie.'

Princess Shroob carefully observed Rozalin.

'I shall take your place.' Princess Shroob simply said, a Duel Disk grew out of her arm.

'Wait you have only 4000 Life Points.' Rozalin noticed, Princess Shroob took a position behind Rozalin the monstrous shadow remained.

'That is because I suffer from a decease, deadly in most cases but I learned to live with it, my twin sister.' The shadow changed into a second Princess Shroob but this one was way older, she bore fangs and claws she also had a Duel Disk activated.

'This is how it works.' Princess Shroob said, the Elder Princess Shroob remained silent. 'You see both of us act as individual, be prepared to fight on two fronts.' Princess Shroob drew her card Elder Princess Shroob also drew one.

Almost thirty minutes later Rozalin had build up quite an army, she controlled Amazoness Queen (2400 ATK), Amazoness Fighter (1500 ATK), Amazoness Swords Woman (1500 ATK), Amazoness Paladin (1700- 2200 ATK) and Amazoness Tiger (1100- 3100 ATK).

The Elder Princess Shroob had retreated she and Princess Shroob became one again after Rozalin managed to deplete the Elder Princess Shroob's Life Points. 'You managed to defeat my sister but that was a lucky shot, I still have all my Life Points.'

(Rozalin: 2200) - (Princess Shroob: 4000)

'I still have three attacks left.' Rozalin said. 'And you have no protection but one facedown Spell or Trap card, I must gamble.'

Princess Shroob's eyes gleamed. 'Fighter attack!' Rozalin commanded.

'You just triggered my Spell card Call of the Warden.' A black hole appeared behind Princess Shroob. 'You just summoned your own doom, come out Black Hole Warden!' A huge shadow crawled out of the hole Rozalin gasped as the monstrosity loomed over her. The eyes of the beast gleamed, Rozalin closed her eyes but she heard the screams of her Amazoness army then she felt an intense pain as the beast clawed at her.

(Rozalin: 0) - (Princess Shroob: 4000)

'Now you are mine.' Princess Shroob said with a sinister smile she took a shiny blue star from under her dress.

'This is the Cobalt Star, the Nephilim use these things as prisons, excellent to capture a Celestian in.' Princess Shroob held the star above her head, it started to shine Rozalin let out a scream then her body fell to the ground.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Rozalin is captured by the Shroob princess.**

**The rest of the Shroob army are hiding in New-York, only Mario and Bowser are able to face the darkness, Mario must face the majority of the Shroob army while another dark creature prays on Bowser.**

**Is Mario really alone or will reinforcements arrive? **

* * *

Surprise Attack from Beyond

Normal Spell card

The End Phase of this turn is also treated as a Battle Phase. During this special Battle Phase, the monsters you control that were Summoned and that battled in this turn can attack again.

Note: The above card was used by Marik in Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 141 The Final Face Off - Part 4. All credits goes to the creative writer of that episode.

* * *

Call of the Warden (Spell card) &amp; Black Hole Warden (Monster)

Details on these cards are unknown what is known is that Call of the Warden is needed to summon Black Hole Warden and Black Hole Warden is able to destroy multiple monsters on the Field, whether that is by effect or battle is unknown.

Note: Call of the Warden and Black Hole Warden are made by me.


	2. Shroob Invasion - Part 1

**2\. Shroob Invasion - Part 1.**

**Princess Rozalin captured by the mysterious Princess Shroob.**

**A Nephilim escaped from the Dark World aided by Count Bleck.**

**Mario is unaware by the Shroob's attack.**

**Tournament Site: One hour after the finals.**

The evening fell in, Mario and Bowser sat at a table, they both had a drink. 'So I think I owe you one.' Bowser suddenly said. 'For what?' Mario replied, Bowser took a sip from his drink. 'For letting me keep my Blue-Eyes cards.'

Mario looked at his glass. 'Bowser it isn't about the cards, the cards are weapons, and the Blue-Eyes are a strong weapon, but the X-Nauts probably have strong weapons too.' Mario emptied his glass in one sip.

'Mario you know I don't fight against 'them' anymore.' Bowser stood up from the table. 'Drinks are on me.' He said before he turned around.

'Bowser!' Mario said. Bowser stopped. 'You don't need to fight anymore, it is what I said when I let you keep your cards, they might come after you.'

Suddenly all lights went dark, the people around the tournament site jumped up in confusion, the now black TV screens showing the Duels turned on a newsreader appeared on the screen, she looked terrified.

'People of New-York, this is a live broadcast, everyone need to stay calm and stay inside, if you are still outside find the nearest place you can stay, this is an emergency and not a drill, something is happening but we don't know yet what.'

For a few seconds the newsreader looked to her side as a man entered the screen. 'I have the latest news.' The man said. 'Reports are coming in half of New-York went dark, only the lights everything else seems to be in working order.' The man said, he organized a few papers. 'Reports are coming in that bank accounts have been wiped, the directors of the banks states that this is a minor bug in their systems...'

Mario and Bowser watched as this chaotic news message was dripping in, people started to scream and run in blind panic.

'... On further notice...' The male newsreader wanted to continue his story when he was stopped by the woman. 'I just got news over the phone.' She said. 'This is unconfirmed but more and more reports come in that weird lights have been seen around the old docs the police went to investigate but they have found nothing, it is advised not to look around there...' Then suddenly the screens went dead.

'I know enough.' Mario said. 'This isn't normal, someone doesn't want people around so they create chaos, I'm going to the docks.' Mario stated, then a familiar voice asked him to wait. 'Mallow?' Mario asked as he turned around, there stood his friend, Mallow, Mario and Mallow shook hands. 'I take it you're not here for pleasantries?' Mario asked.

'I fear not, yesterday Geno suddenly stood in front of the door.' Mallow said. 'Told me it was urgent, remember that the body of Dimentio fell into the ocean after his loss? Well Star Heaven started search parties the body was never found not any sign of the body being dissolved.' Mallow started.

'Mallow calm down a bit.' Mario said, Mallow took a deep breath. 'A Celestian was killed a few days ago, Merlon's sister to be precise.'

'Whoa what did you say there?' Bowser suddenly interfered. 'Any idea why she was killed?' Mario asked. 'Yes she was guarding prisoners known as the Shroob Assassins, when the Celestians got there the prisoners were long gone.'

Bowser shrugged. 'Guess who is behind this chaos.' He said.

'Yes the Shroob Assassins are behind it, Star Heaven cannot reach Earth in time to help, these Assassins struck so fast and unexpected Geno asked me to get you so we can at least try to reduce the damage.' Mario started then suddenly a voice called out to Mario. 'Luigi.' Mario said surprised as his brother came running, Luigi looked a lot like Mario a slightly bigger and a smaller face for the rest they looked alike.

'Mario.' Luigi gasped for breath. 'It is Princess Rozalin, she disappeared from the tournament side she had to attend the ceremony there but she never came, her royal guards were looking for her but they couldn't find her.' Luigi quickly said. 'She is probably hiding somewhere.' Mario tried to calm his brother. 'No the royal guards spoke to a few people, a few of them said they saw a girl matching her description go to the abandoned docks.' Luigi continued. 'And guess what when the guards came there nobody was there.' Luigi concluded his story.

'If I may.' Mallow suddenly said, he pointed at the screens they were on again, they showed a map of New-York a few areas were colored with a purple mushroom drawn into it. 'The hell does that mean?' Bowser

growled. 'I guess the enemy revealed themselves.' Mallow said.

Bowser looked at the screen with a frown. 'Something wrong Bowser?' Mario asked. 'Yeah there sure is, see that small colored section?' Bowser pointed somewhere to the east side of New-York. 'That there is my villa stands, someone wants to draw my attention, well they got it.' Bowser turned around and walked away.

Mario and Mallow looked at each other. 'Well I did want to ask Bowser for his help.' Mallow said then suddenly Luigi let out a shriek. 'Mario look there.' Luigi pointed at the map. 'Seems they wanted our attention as well.' Mario growled. 'I'm gonna check it out.' Luigi said. 'Be careful Luigi, I have faced Nephilim before, they can be quite deadly.' Mario sounded worried. 'No worry brother I got it.' Luigi said.

'Mallow, I'm going to the abandoned docks.' Mario said.

'Good then I'm gonna check out Brooklyn Bridge, when these places are safe we shall meet back here.' Mallow said then they all walked away.

Mario was running, he knew he had to reach the docks soon, meanwhile he thought back to the point where he met Merlon a few days after the fight with Dimentio.

_Mario looked at Merlon. 'You have defeated Dimentio a few days ago how do you feel?' Merlon asked._

_'I feel conflict.' Mario replied. 'Dimentio showed me... visions of murder, he showed me that my friends would hate me.' _

_Merlon scratched his chin. 'But they don't, yet you feel different.' Merlon said. 'Right, Merlon I killed people, they were evil yes and it was me or them but still...' Mario sighted. 'I understand but what you asked me, are you sure?' _

_Mario nodded. 'My connection with Duel Spirits is severed as with most people, but I want it to be fixed I want to be able to talk to them, Merlon I have made a complete new Deck, I need to be able to talk with Duel Spirits.' Mario showed Merlon his Deck._

_'I see why, Dark World monsters are wicked but with some good influence they will listen.' Merlon continued to leaf through Mario's Deck. 'Fabled monsters as well? Did you know Culex used Fabled monsters?' _

_Mario shook his head. 'Didn't know, I saw them at a card shop a while back when I choose the Dark World monsters I wanted some Light monsters with them who could benefit from the discarding effect those Fabled came to mind.' Merlon scratched his chin again. 'In that case add these cards.' Merlon showed Mario six card. 'With these six cards your Deck would be some kind of a Chaos themed Deck.' Mario took the cards. 'Thank you Merlon I appreciate it.' _

Mario was out of breath when he reached the docks. 'I think Rozalin went there.' Mario muttered when he saw the abandoned factory a huge part of the roof was missing, just as some parts of the walls.

Suddenly an arrow landed at Mario's foot Mario was on high alert immediately. 'That was meant as a warning shot.' A voice suddenly said, then the Nephilim appeared in front of Mario, it was the tall Swiggler.

Mario took a step back he activated his Duel Disk.

Swiggler chuckled. 'I see you're in a hurry, let me tell you I was expecting you.' Swiggler activated his Duel Disk. 'Our princess is already gone, she told me you might show up, I got the mission to kill you and you know what I will get if I kill you?' Swiggler asked, Mario didn't react. 'I will become second in command of the Shroob Assassins!' He yelled.

'You are a Nephilim, I won't let you walk away here.' Mario said with a threatening voice. 'I want to get Rozalin back and you won't stand in my way!' Swiggler lost his cool for a moment. 'let's Duel then!' Swiggler shouted. The thin fog appeared in the docks.

(Swiggler: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'Heh heh heh, you know I am an excellent sniper, I never miss my mark, and that reflects in my Deck, I never miss.' Swiggler boasted, Swiggler drew his first hand. 'I summon Gatling Ogre!' In front of Swiggler a purple-skinned fiendish man appeared, he wore a trench-coat his left arm was a mechanical arm. (800 ATK)

'Then I activate Swords of Revealing Light.' Swiggler continued a line of swords appeared before Mario.

'I am not done yet, I set a card...' The Nephilim said it appeared behind Gatling Ogre. '...finally I Equip Gatling Ogre with Double Arms!' Swiggler continued, a Spell card appeared on Swiggler's Field. 'This Spell card let me do double effect damage.' He explained then a facedown card appeared next to the Equip Spell.

'Heh heh heh, my Gatling Ogre can send a facedown Spell or Trap card to the Graveyard to deal 800 damage, thanks to the Equip Spell that becomes double.' Swiggler concluded his explanation, the facedown card disappeared, the mechanical hand of Gatling Ogre clapped back revealing a gatling gun the ogre started to fire away, Mario cringed when the bullets hit him.

(Swiggler: 8000) - (Mario: 6400)

'Heh heh heh, that will leave a mark, anyway it's your turn.' Swiggler casually said. Mario drew his card. 'Don't be so smug with yourself, your monster is weak and I can destroy your only protection.' Mario played a card, it was Mystical Space Typhoon, the tornado swept away the Swords of Revealing Light. 'Now I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!' Mario shouted, a fiendish warrior clad in bone armor appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Zure destroy Gatling Ogre!' Mario commanded, Zure drew a bone-sword from his back, with one swipe he cut Gatling Ogre in half.

(Swiggler: 7000) - (Mario: 6400)

'I end my turn.' Mario stated, Swiggler looked a bit annoyed he drew his card. 'First I activate Pot of Greed.' Swiggler stated, the Nephilim drew two new cards. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' Swiggler shouted, his Gatling Ogre reappeared on the Field. (800 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice it for Full Armor Ogre!' The Nephilim said, his monster disappeared and got replaced by a smaller fiend, clad in heavy armor, as the name suggested his arms were stuck in two assault rifles. (1600 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Burden of the Mighty!' Swiggler continued, the Continuous Spell appeared Zure dropped to an attack score of 1400.

'Full Armor Ogre attack!' Swiggler shouted, Full Armor Ogre aimed his weapons first he fired with the left gun destroying Zure.

'Heh, when your monster is destroyed I inflict 1000 damage to your Life Points!' Swiggler yelled, Full Armor Ogre fired his right hand gun Mario fell over in pain.

(Swiggler: 7000) - (Mario: 5200)

'My draw.' Mario growled as he slowly stood up he drew his card.

'I summon Fabled Grimro!' Mario shouted, black feathers descended from the sky, a pale-skinned woman with black wings appeared, she wore a dress made of black feathers. (1700- 1300 ATK)

'I equip her with Axe of Despair!' Mario shouted the fiendish axe appeared in the hands of the Fabled. (2300 ATK)

'Attack!' Mario commanded, Grimro took a huge leap and buried the axe in the armor of Full Armor Ogre, the beast collapsed on the ground.

(Swiggler: 6300) - (Mario: 5200)

'Heh heh heh, you just destroyed my Full Armor Ogre, which means I can summon Gatling Ogre back.' Swiggler explained, suddenly the one in trench-coat reappeared. (800 ATK)

Swiggler drew his card. 'I activate Card of Sanctity.' The spell card appeared coins fell out of the air. 'We draw until we hold six cards.' Swiggler explained both players drew a handful.

'You know what my monster can do.' The Nephilim said he placed three facedown cards in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Gatling Ogre fire away!' Swiggler yelled, the cards disappeared Mario got sprayed by a rain of bullets.

(Swiggler: 6300) - (Mario: 2800)

'Now since I have a Full Armor Ogre in my Graveyard I sacrifice Gatling Ogre to special summon Big Cannon Ogre!' Swiggler yelled, Gatling Ogre disappeared and this time a fiend double the size of Mario appeared, he wore army attire, had two mechanical arms, on each of his shoulder was a smaller cannot attached, on his back rested a huge cannon. (2400 ATK)

'Now I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Axe of Despair!' The Nephilim shouted, Grimro dropped back to an attack of 1300. 'Big Cannon Ogre blow that monster away!' Swiggler commanded. 'O one more thing battle damage is doubled!' Mario shielded himself, the smaller cannons destroyed Grimro, the big cannon fired at Mario he was launched in the air and landed on his back.

(Swiggler: 6300) - (Mario: 600)

Mario slowly crawled back on his feet. 'You start to annoy me.' He grunted. 'Heh heh heh, your turn, make it your last.' The Nephilim sneered.

Mario slowly drew his card. 'I Banish Grimro and Zure from my Graveyard so I can summon, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!' Mario shouted, a black mist swirled in front of Mario, a man clad in heavy armor appeared he held a fiendish sword in his hands. (3000- 2200 ATK)

'I use Black Luster Soldier's effect to Banish your Big Cannon Ogre!' The Fiend the Nephilim controlled looked shocked as a portal opened up behind him, the big guy was pulled in.

'Now I activate Card Destruction!' Mario shouted he discarded five cards then he drew new cards.

'You're not gonna like this one, some of these monsters I can special summon now they were discarded.' Mario said. 'Grapha was one of the monsters discarded, now I can destroy one card you control and I destroy your Burden of the Mighty.' Mario explained, the Spell card exploded. Black Luster Soldier returned to his normal attack score.

'Now I also discarded Silva, so here it comes!' Mario shouted the big Fiend clad in silver armor appeared before Mario. (2300 ATK)

'The second monster I can now summon is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!' This time a Fiend clad in golden armor appeared. (2300 ATK)

'These are the two I could summon, but now I Banish one other Fabled I discarded and Grapha for Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!' A huge fiendish-looking dragon appeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

'Attack!' Mario yelled, the three monsters charged in Swiggler tried to dodge but he got crushed by the three heavy monsters.

(Swiggler: 0) - (Mario: 600)

'No, I still... have to... hunt...' Swiggler gasped then he exploded in a black mist it flew off to the center of New-York.

Mario entered the factory there was indeed no sign of Rozalin or Princess Shroob, Mario sighted and decided to head off into the direction the mist flew off to.

**Brooklyn Bridge.**

Mallow set one step on Brooklyn Bridge, normally there was quite the traffic this time there was nobody except for one large figure in the middle.

Mallow took a deep breath, Mallow knew who this was the moment he laid eyes on him, Geno told him who the seven assassins were and this one was Sunnycide, Mallow was glad these assassins had lost their powers, if what they said was true Sunnycide could move boulders with one hand, this Nephilim would be able to destroy Brooklyn Bridge.

'So they finally came.' Sunnycide said, he turned around, a surprised look on his face when he saw Mallow. 'You are no Celestian.' Sunnycide spoke.

'You are Mallow.' Sunnycide said and he started to laugh. 'I know all about you, you're Mallow the so-called prince of Nimbus City, your grandpa Frogfucius got killed by Dimentio, you inherit your grandfathers cards, the Harpie Ladies, you stand no chance against my onslaught.'

Mallow chuckled. 'You must take me for a fool.' Mallow suddenly said his voice sounded threatening. 'You shouldn't had bring up my grandpa, I still regret that day, that day I was powerless.' Mallow narrowed his eyes. 'But this time I won't be weak, I thought I had to use the Harpie Ladies in memorial of him, but I won't.' Mallow reach for his pocket, he took some cards out of it, the Duel Spirits of all Harpie Ladies and their queen appeared behind him.

'They are close in my heart and they are always with me.' Mallow stared the Nephilim right in the eyes Sunnycide just grinned.

'I made my Deck more powerful, I won't lose again, not to you not the Trinity!' Mallow yelled, the Harpie's took flight they started to circle the Field.

Mallow activated his Duel Disk. 'I'll show you how fearsome wind can be! I'll blow you away!' Mallow shouted, Sunnycide chuckled. 'I might not have my powers so I play by your standards.' A Duel Disk appeared around Sunnycide's wrist. 'I'll render your monsters powerless, powerless with fear that is!'

(Sunnycide: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

Sunnycide drew his first hand. 'I simply start by setting a facedown card.' Sunnycide said, a hidden monster appeared in front of him. 'That ends my turn.'

'A defending monster?' Mallow was suspicious. 'No Trap cards to back you up? I'll take the risk.' Mallow drew his first card.

'I shall start with a Spell card.' Mallow stated. 'Ancient Rules!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This let me special summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!' The cry of a bird sounded through the air, suddenly a huge figure fell from the sky a four-armed bird three times Mallow's size covered with golden feathers landed behind him. (2900 ATK)

'And now since this was a special summon I also summon Luster Dragon #2! Normally I would have to sacrifice a monster but thanks to Simorgh I don't have to!' Mallow explained, next to his bird an evenly huge dragon made out of emerald appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Luster Dragon destroy the defending monster!' Mallow commanded, Luster Dragon inhaled then exhumed a storm of small sharp emerald, an ordinary turtle with appeared in Sunnycide's Field. (2000 DEF) It was cut down by Luster Dragon. 'That was my Reptilianne Gardna, since you destroyed it I move Reptilianne Medusa to my hand.' Sunnycide explained, a card slipped from his Deck he took it in his hand.

'You are now wide open, Simorgh direct attack!' Simorgh flapped its huge wings, a storm of golden feathers swirled around Sunnycide, the Nephilim shielded himself with his arms.

(Sunnycide: 5100) - (Mallow: 8000)

'Your move Sunnycide.' Mallow said, Sunnycide grinned. 'You just helped me.' The Nephilim said. 'I shall show you now, first I activate Reptilianne Spawn!' A Spell card appeared in front of Sunnycide. 'I Banish Reptilianne Gardna from my Graveyard so I can summon two Reptilianne Tokens!'

In front of the Nephilim two small reptiles appeared. (0 ATK x2)

'Next I sacrifice on of the Tokens for Reptilianne Medusa!'

One of the reptiles disappeared in its place a fat woman with a snake trunk appeared, she had snakes as hair, all of the snakes hissed angrily at Mallow. (2200 ATK)

'I use Medusa's effect, by discarding one card I make the attack of your Simorgh zero!' Sunnycide discarded one of his cards, Simorgh slowly changed to stone the moment Medusa laid eyes on it.

'Now I sacrifice my second Token and your Simorgh for Reptilianne Vaskii!' The two monsters disappeared, in front of Sunnycide white-skinned woman appeared like Medusa she had a snake trunk, she also had four arms, in one hand she held a flower. (2600 ATK)

'And you know what? Vaskii has an effect, I can target one face-up monster you control and destroy it.' Sunnycide explained, Vaskii's eyes glowed, Luster Dragon changed into stone and crumbled.

'Medusa, Vaskii direct attack!' Sunnycide yelled, Vaskii scratched Mallow with her sharp nails, Medusa's snake-hair bit Mallow on several places.

(Sunnycide: 5100) - (Mallow: 3200)

'Ready to surrender little man?' Sunnycide asked with a sneer.

'If the fight against the Trinity taught me one thing, it is that I never give up!' Mallow shouted, he quickly drew his card.

'First I set a monster.' Mallow stated, a reversed monster appeared in front of him. 'Next another two facedown cards and that ends my turn. 'Two set Spell or Trap cards appeared behind the hidden monster.

'You think you smart? Well you are not.' Sunnycide said he drew his card.

'I use the Spell card Reptilianne Poison. Since I control at least one Reptilianne I change your defending monster to attack mode and reduce its attack to nothing.' Sunnycide explained, a small green bird with shields as wings appeared on Mallow's Field. (0- 0 ATK)

'You are finished Vaskii destroy it with your effect!' Sunnycide commanded. 'You acted too fast, you triggered my Trap card!' Mallow's facedown card spun around. 'Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi! I sacrifice Shield Wing before you can destroy it and so I move Vaskii to the bottom of your Deck!'

Wind surrounded both monsters, Shield Wing disappeared in the wind, Vaskii got surrounded by a tornado, the tornado disappeared into Sunnycide's Duel Disk. 'Medusa direct attack!' Mallow got bitten by the many snakes a second time.

(Sunnycide: 5100) - (Mallow: 1000)

'My turn.' Mallow growled angrily. 'I activate a Spell card Quill Pen of Gulldos.' Mallow played his Spell card. 'First I target two monsters in my Graveyard in this case Shield Wing and Luster Dragon.' Mallow took the two cards from his Graveyard. 'Then I target a third card on the Field in this case your Medusa, the cards from my Graveyard are shuffled in my Deck.'

Mallow took his Deck and shuffled the monster cards in it. 'The third card returns to the hand.' Medusa suddenly disappeared and Sunnycide got a message to remove the card from his Duel Disk.

'Now I activate Monster Reborn!' Mallow yelled, Simorgh returned to the Field. (2900 ATK)

'And with his effect I can normal summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!'

A gigantic figure appeared, it was clad in green armor. (2400 ATK)

'You're done for Sunnycide! Simorgh, Raiza finish him!' Mallow shouted a huge tornado swept Sunnycide from his feet and threw him on the other side of the bridge.

(Sunnycide: 0) - (Mallow: 1000)

Sunnycide slowly stood back up, the holograms disappeared.

'Before you ask I still had my second facedown card, that was Bottomless Trap Hole.' Mallow said, suddenly Sunnycide collapsed.

'Hey you okay?' Mallow asked. 'No... the Princess... she takes... our power... our... soul is her... life...' suddenly a dark mist came out of his mouth, Sunnycide let out an unearthly cry then he exploded in the same dark mist Swiggler changed into the mist flew off toward New-York.

**Wall Street.**

The stern Shroob clad in heavy armor stood on the center of a dark Wall Street, he observed his surroundings, he was the commander and the only reason he was here was to shut down New York's financial district. 'All bank account should be empty...' Suddenly it became even darker around Commander Shroob.

'I would release the accounts if I were you.' An ominous voice said, Commander Shroob turned around he saw a young-man with long, black. dirty hair, he wore a black leather coat and a blue shirt under it, for the rest he wore black jeans and black boots, the skin of the man was pale, Commander Shroob looked the young-man in the eyes but he only saw darkness.

'State your name and business!' Commander Shroob demanded.

'My name is Culex.' The young-man spoke. 'I have been given a second chance, I've seen the world gone to oblivion once, I won't let your kind ruin it a second time.' Culex said he sounded calm but threatening.

'What are you? The guardian or something?' Commander Shroob sneered.

'In fact I am.' Culex said, he activated his Duel Disk, a dark mist filled Wall Street.

(Culex: 8000) - (Commander Shroob: 8000)

'I am not unfamiliar with a Shadow Game myself.' Commander Shroob said. 'H-ha ha ha.' Culex laughed, Commander Shroob looked at his opponent he noted a slight change in Culex's behavior. 'Now then Nephilim are you ready to meet your fate?'

Commander Shroob suddenly stamped with his foot on the ground, he saluted and his Duel Disk activated.

'You know what?' Culex suddenly said. 'I'm gonna make a wager, I bet you I shall win this Duel without taking damage.' Culex looked serious.

'That is a bold wager you make there.' Commander Shroob replied.

'I make it even bolder.' Culex pressed a few buttons on his Duel Disk.

(Culex: 100) - (Commander Shroob: 8000)

A large part of Culex's body disappeared until only his head remained minus his left eye and his hands so he could still use his Duel Disk and hold his cards. 'H-ha ha ha ha ha! I am serious! One attack and I'm gone!'

Commander Shroob drew his cards. 'I shall start.' Culex stated as he also drew his opening hand. 'I set three facedown cards.' Culex stated the cards appeared in his Spell/Trap card zone. 'I end my turn.' Culex's only eye glowed red.

Commander Shroob drew his card, he felt nervous, he felt nervous one time before and that was right before he got sealed away by the Celestians.

'I summon my comrade in arms Gearfried the Iron Knight!' Commander Shroob stated, a man clad in heavy, black armor appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Gearfried take him down!' Commander Shroob commanded, Gearfried heaved his sword and charged in.

'H-ha ha ha ha, predictable.' Culex laughed. 'I activate my Trap card Destiny Board!' A creepy Ouija Board appeared above Culex, the cursor on the board moved and stopped at the letter ''D'', a creepy looking, white ''D'' appeared above Commander Shroob.

'Now to block your attack my Quick-Play Spell card Dark Wall of Wind!' Culex disappeared into the shadows. 'H-ha ha ha your monster can slash at me how long he want, but he cannot he cannot hit me!' Culex explained.

'And now my Trap card Flashbang!' Culex shouted, an explosion of light blinded Gearfried and Commander Shroob.

'This ends your turn immediately, and I get another letter.' Culex said, the cursor on the Destiny Board moved to the letter ''E'', it appeared next to the ''D'' spelling ''DE''

Commander Shroob now really got nervous, he started to sweat. 'H-ha ha ha I smell your fear, I like it, and your fear is not misplaced.' Culex drew his card. 'I enter my Battle Phase, I do not have any monster but I can activate this the Spell card Turn Jump!'

Culex played the Spell card. 'This is how it works we each must pass our turns that means three End Phases per person, after in total six End Phases we come back to this moment, not that it will come to that!'

Commander Shroob's eyes widened he stumbled backwards. 'I end my turn, and so do you.' Culex started, the cursor moved to the letter ''A'' it appeared next to the other letters forming ''DEA''

'And so I end my turn, and so do you.' Culex continued, Commander Shroob sank to his knees as they gave way to his fear, the cursor moved to the letter ''T'' spelling ''DEAT''

Culex crossed his arms. 'I end my turn and so must you!'

The cursor moved again this time to the ''H'' the Spirit Letters now formed ''DEATH'' Culex started to laugh. 'You seem afraid.' Culex said. 'Don't be afraid, death comes natural. Death comes as sure as the sunrise, surrender yourself to the eternal darkness and submit to your fears.' Culex's eye gleamed again Commander Shroob only saw the eye stuck in his mind it paralyzed him with fear, the eyes of Commander Shroob widened and became white as his pupils moved away, his mouth opened but no words came out, he started to fume, then fell on his back dead.

(Culex: 100) - (Commander Shroob: 0)

Culex took another look at the dead Nephilim before he dissolved in a black mist, Culex slowly got his body back as the mist of the Shadow Realm slowly disappeared from Wall Street.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Three Nephilim down, or are they?**

**Culex appearance was a surprise, Luigi and Bowser rush to their homes to confront the Nephilim while Mario goes to central New-York. That leaves one more Nephilim not counting Princess Shroob and one more unexpected Duelist is gonna face that Nephilim.**

* * *

Card Details:

Dark Wall of Wind

Quick-Play Spell card

This turn, the player's form is hidden in darkness and does not receive direct attacks from enemy monsters.

Note: The above card was first used by Marik during the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 125, all credits goes to the creator of that episode.

* * *

Turn Jump

Quick-Play Spell card

Can activate during the Battle Phase. For the next 3 turns, each player must pass their turn.

(Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.)

6 turns after activation, resume play from the Battle Phase.

Note: The above card was first used by Yugi during the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 215, all credits goes to the creator of that episode.

* * *

Gatling Ogre

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Fire

Level: 3

ATK: 800

DEF: 800

You can send 1 Set card from your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

* * *

Full Armor Ogre

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Fire

Level: 5

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1600

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Gatling Ogre" from your Graveyard.

* * *

Big Cannon Ogre

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Fire

Level: 7

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2400

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing "Gatling Ogre" while there is a "Full Armor Ogre" in your Graveyard. Double all Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Full Armor Ogre" from your Graveyard.

* * *

Double Arms

Equip Spell card

Double any effect damage inflicted by the equipped monster's effect.

Note: The above 4 cards were first used by Lawton during Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the creator of these episodes.


	3. Shroob Invasion - Part 2

**3\. Shroob Invasion - Part 2.**

**New-York is in danger as a group of Nephilim revealed themselves.**

**They tore down the financial district and shrouded the city in darkness. Their leader kidnapped Rozalin when Mario arrived at the site of the kidnapping he only met a Shroob Assassin Swiggler.**

**Mallow went to investigate Brooklyn Bridge and found Sunnycide, Mallow ended the victor and finally an unexpected guest appeared in the form of Culex he found and took out Commander Shroob in Wall Street. Now there are three Shroobs left two of them attacked Bowser's and the house of Mario and Luigi.**

**Bowser's house.**

Bowser kicked down the door of his own house.

'Alright assassin you violate my house so where are you? You wanted attention and here I am!' Bowser listened for a few second but there was no reply. 'Heh think the so called assassin got the wrong house!' He yelled then he heard stumbling. 'Got you now!' Bowser stormed up his stairs there he saw a small kid.

'Wait, you're an assassin?' Bowser was dumbfounded. 'They send in a child?' Bowser was now clearly in rage, the kid simply looked at him, then he sneered. 'Wait you find me funny? You find this funny!' Bowser pulled back his fist he wanted to punch the Nephilim but the kid simply caught Bowser's fist.

Bowser's eye twitched then the eyes of the child glowed red. 'Goo!' The child screeched, a Duel Disk appeared around his arm it was colored yellow, blue, red and green. 'Agaa!' The child screeched then Bowser's house partly disappeared when Bowser saw the sky it was purple black mist crept around his legs, Bowser closed his eyes he grinned when Bowser opened his eyes again they were black.

'Goo goo gaa?' The child looked at Bowser. 'You know what, you might be a child, but you control the shadows, I have been in the shadows for so long if a small focus of shadows is around I can tap into that power, I never told Mario, but I can sense the darkness in his soul. I am a lot smarten than everyone thinks.'

'Agaa?' The Nephilim growled while looking at Bowser.

'Yeah I guess you really don't understand me, well I shall take no pity with you, you're a Nephilim, child or not you're going down.' Bowser said with a low tone.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Shrooboid Brat: 8000)

'Since you won't talk, you can't object that I go first.' Bowser said with a grin. 'First I summon Lord of D.' In front of Bowser the man clad in dragon armor appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Next I use The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' Bowser played a Spell card, the famous dragon flute appeared in the hands of Lord of D. he blew it, Shrooboid Brat cooed at the sight of the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons who appeared left and right of Lord of D. (3000 ATK x2)

'If you understand what is going on, you can make your move.'

Shrooboid Brat looked at Bowser for five seconds then he drew a card, he carefully observed his hand, then he played a card in his Spell/Trap Zone, a cage made of steel shot out of the ground around Bowser closing him in, several spikes appeared on the outside of the cage. 'Nightmare's Steelcage? You afraid of my dragons!' Bowser laughed.

'Goo gaa!' The Shroob cried he played another card a small tin soldier appeared in front of the Nephilim it wore a red uniform, black pants and shoes, white gloves and a red top-hat with a white feather on it, in its hand it held an old fashioned rifle. (800 ATK)

The mist above the monster became thicker letters appeared in it, it was the monster's effect Bowser read the effect and scratched his chin. 'So that is why you played Nightmare's Steelcage, no matter if you summon two more of them in your next turn doesn't matter if you have one or three of these monsters, they are weak.' Bowser sneered.

Bowser drew his card. 'I use Ancient Rules!' Bowser shouted he played his Spell card, a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the other two. (3000 ATK)

'Now Polymerization!' Bowser howled the three dragons swirled together until the three-headed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared. (4500 ATK)

The Nephilim narrowed its eyes. 'Agaagoo!' It screeched it drew a new card, suddenly two more Toy Soldiers appeared. (800 ATK x2)

Bowser knew this would happen, then the toddler played a Spell card, Bowser saw Sky Union the three Toy Soldiers disappeared, Bowser heard a rumbling sound he looked at the air then he saw what was best described as a flying fortress covered with cannons a robotic head was attached to the hull, all cannons were aimed at Bowser. (2500 ATK)

'Air Fortress Ziggurat.' Bowser muttered.

'Goo goo gaa gaa!' The Nephilim cried then Bowser gasped as two more of the war ships appeared next to the first one. (2500 ATK x2)

'Gaa!' Shrooboid Brat cried Bowser looked in horror as suddenly Nightmare's Steelcage and his Lord of D. and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon were gone.

'What in the name of...' Bowser started to curse but he was silenced as all three Ziggurat's unloaded their cannons at him.

(Bowser: 500) - (Shrooboid Brat: 8000)

Bowser laid on his back covered in dirt. 'Aw.' He groaned he tried to stand up then he saw something strange, his hand was deformed.

'That attack didn't hurt at all.' Bowser muttered. 'My hand is deformed.'

Slowly he stood up Shrooboid Brat now was three times his original size.

Then three toy robots descended from the Ziggurat's. (0 DEF x3)

'Robot Tokens, I can't attack Ziggurat as long as they are on the Field, well normally that would be.' Bowser said.

Bowser drew his card looking at his hands again. 'This is a dream, but I'm trapped in it, well that Nephilim broke the rules of reality now that I know that I dream.' Bowser closed his eyes he laughed three Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons appeared in front of him. (4500 ATK x3)

'Gwa ha ha ha how do you like this?' Shrooboid Brat let out a scream of terror the three Ultimate Dragons destroyed the Robot Tokens.

'Can still only control three monsters well need more of me then.' Bowser closed his eyes two more Bowsers appeared next to him each of them controlled an Ultimate Dragon.

'I activate De-Fusion!' The three Bowsers shouted all three played the Spell card, a grand total of nine Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared in the sky. (3000 ATK x9)

'Charge!' The three Bowsers howled the Dragons started to fire their blasts scraps of the Ziggurats fell from the sky.

(Bowser: 500) - (Shrooboid Brat: 0)

Bowser watched as the attacks of his dragons blew Shrooboid Brat away, suddenly it became black and Bowser opened his eyes he laid on his back a small figure with piercing red eyes sat on his chest the creature held a dagger in his hands the moment Bowser opened his eyes the creature leaped away.

Bowser quickly stood up he scanned the living room of his house he only saw Shrooboid Brat. 'That was fun.' A familiar voice said it came from the direction of Shrooboid Brat, Bowser saw the toddler stumble a few steps then it fell flat on his face, blood was pouring from his back, the Nephilim disappeared in black mist.

Bowser stood eye to eye with the creature who sat on his chest.

'Wanted to catch you in your dream, I nearly got you.' It said.

'Skell.' Bowser growled. 'You remember me it seems. Good you humiliated me.' The Nephilim growled.

'Not brave enough to face me yourself?' Bowser sneered.

'O I am but the Shroob Assassins wanted to fight, this was their fight, but Shrooboid Brat was stripped of his power, he lost the ability to fight, that is why I send both of you to that dream world.' Skell explained.

'You knew I would find out it was a dream.' Bowser said.

'I hoped you would.' Skell replied. 'You just killed a Shroob Assassin.' Bowser continued. 'Right if you fought him in a real Duel and not in the dream world he would have died after his loss, I merely helped him dying.' Skell answered.

'And now that Shrooboid Brat is gone I am allowed to fight you.' Skell pointed his finger at bowser. 'Not interested.' Bowser simply said.

'I thought so.' Skell growled he snapped his fingers and suddenly a huge explosion erupted around Bowser when the smoke cleared Bowser was unharmed when he looked around he saw the whole block was leveled people and animals laid dead in the street, dust covered the sky and Skell stood on top a chimney that survived the explosion.

'Damn you.' Bowser growled.

'Oops I only wanted to destroy your house, well it can't be helped, nobody would care for some rich folks anyway.' The Nephilim shrugged.

'These people were nice folk.' Bowser's voice trembled.

'You killed a bunch of innocent people!' Bowser howled. 'I bet you didn't know a single one of them, so what do you care?' Skell said with a dark tone in his voice.

'Skell I won't forgive you for this!' Bowser yelled, Skell chuckled.

'Good that brought your fighting spirit back.' Skell leaped down from the chimney, he looked at Bowser for second then he dashed off in the direction of an abandoned hospital.

**Central New York.**

Mario was running as fast as he could, he had lost much time at the docks, at least he took down a Nephilim, now he was worried about his brother, he never faced the darkness before Mario trained his brother to become an average Duelist at best, then suddenly Mario heard an explosion, a ball of fire lit the sky, Mario stopped he knew this explosion wasn't caused by the Shroob Assassins. 'What the hell happened there?' Mario gasped.

'It was Skell.' Mario abruptly turned around when he heard a familiar voice he saw Culex.

'Culex.' Mario was on his guard. 'Relax Mario I do not have the Millennium Ring any longer.' Mario didn't sense any evil coming from the demonic kid. 'You say Skell triggered that explosion?'

Culex nodded. 'I'm afraid he did, first he used a Shroob Assassin to attack Bowser, with a spell he placed them in a dream Bowser destroyed the Shroob in the dream world Skell then killed the Shroob Assassin only to challenge Bowser himself, Bowser refused.' Culex explained.

Mario looked at Culex. 'You've got to be kidding he killed Bowser with that explosion?' Culex saw Mario tremble with fear and anger.

'Bowser is okay, Skell protected Bowser and himself from the explosion but the whole block is leveled, around the hundred people died, the ones who weren't home have lost everything.'

Mario clenched his fists. 'I'll kill Skell myself, where is he.' Mario sounded awfully calm. 'Bowser is going after him, I'll keep watch on him, if something is going wrong I'll intervene but this is Bowser's fight, you need to go to Princess Shroob in the cathedral.' Mario looked at Culex.

'Bowser and I took down a Shroob Assassin, Luigi is fighting one, same goes for Mallow excluding Princess Shroob that leaves two more Shroob Assassins.' Culex shook his head. 'I took down one of them, when the fight with Skell is over I shall take down the last one as well, if nobody else did.'

'Culex, thank you.' Mario said, then he continued to run.

**Mario &amp; Luigi's house.**

Luigi reached his house he was out of breath, he quickly looked inside but saw nothing, when he reached the back of his house he saw him, Petey, the muscular Nephilim covered in tribal tattoos, the Nephilim sat in the garden his eyes closed Luigi saw he breathed slowly.

For a few seconds Luigi tried to find a way to take him down but then Petey opened his eyes, slowly the Nephilim almost two times Mario's size stood up. 'I was expecting a muscular opponent, instead they send a skinny man.' Luigi nervously stepped back Petey grinned quickly the shadows surrounded the Duelists. 'In a contest of muscles you would have lost, so show me what you can do in a Duel.' Petey said.

Luigi was trembling on his legs. 'I can see you have never experienced a Shadow Game before. Bet you never saw a Nephilim either. Why did they send you? Do they hate you? Do they want you dead?' Petey taunted.

'Shut up.' Luigi suddenly said. 'I've never dealt with Nephilim or Shadow Games before, but I won't back out.' Luigi's voice was trembling as did his whole body he could barely activate his Duel Disk.

'Wha ha ha ha you tremble on your legs, I can taste your fear, delicious.'

(Petey: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'This thing should be easy.' Petey said as he drew his card.

'I call upon the Vorse Raider in attack mode.' A ferocious man-beast leaped onto the Field it carried a large axe it snarled at Luigi. (1900 ATK)

Luigi gulped his legs started to tremble harder. 'I also set a card facedown.' Petey continued a reversed card appeared behind Vorse Raider. 'I'll end my turn.'

Luigi couldn't get his hand still, he managed to draw his card.

'I can do this.' Luigi whispered, he took three cards in his hand. 'I use Polymerization.' Luigi started the Spell card appeared on the Field. 'I fuse Elemental HERO's Burstinatrix and Avian!' First a woman clad in a red bodysuit appeared she had long black hair, next to her a man in green bodysuit appeared his suit was covered with feathers, he had two wings on his back, the two monsters gave each other a high-five they swirled together in a vortex of dust.

Petey smiled Luigi didn't see it, slowly the dust cleared a new HERO appeared he was clad in green his right arm was the head of a dragon, on his left shoulder sat a wing and he had a tail, the monster struck a pose. (2100 ATK)

Petey narrowed his eyes. 'Hah that doesn't scare me, I trigger my Trap card!' The facedown card spun around. 'I activate Skill Drain!' Petey shouted, the black mist covered a part of his body turning it into rotting flesh.

(Petey: 7000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'A Deck so heavily build on effect monsters is worthless with Skill Drain in effect.' Petey sneered. 'My monster is still stronger.' Luigi said his voice trembling. 'Flame Wingman attack Vorse Raider!' Luigi shouted, the hero leaped in the air then landed a devastating kick against the jaw of Vorse Raider.

(Petey: 6800) - (Luigi: 8000)

Luigi saw his opponent could be hurt, he slowly stopped trembling. 'Seems you have mustered your courage, good now I can break it again.' Petey said, he quickly drew his card. 'Now I summon Beast King Barbaros to the Field.' Petey stated. 'Normally this would reduce its attack score, but with Skill Drain it can keep all of its power!'

A ferocious warrior appeared before Petey, its head was that of a lion its body was human its lower parts were animal, in its hands it held a lance and a shield. (3000 ATK)

'Next I play Double Summon.' Petey continued, he played his Spell card.

'Let's add another Beast King Barbaros to the mix.' Luigi gasped as a second of the ferocious creature appeared. (3000 ATK)

'My monsters kill!' The Nephilim yelled, the first Barbaros tore Flame Wingman apart the second Barbaros struck Luigi through his chest, Luigi fell on the ground unconscious.

(Petey: 6800) - (Luigi: 3900)

Blood was dripping from the wound in Luigi's chest.

'Fife minutes, if you haven't made a move in five minutes I win this Duel.' Petey said.

**Liberty Island.**

The elderly Shroob with the gray skin stood in front of the Statue of Liberty he softly tabbed his cane on the ground a bad habit of him.

'Almost a shame to destroy this statue.' The old Nephilim muttered.

'But is the only place that suffices for a statue of our leader.'

Elder Shroob turned around and he was startled by a young-man.

Elder Shroob looked right in the red eyes of the pale-skinned man, his long white hair moved in the wind, the clothes of the stranger consisted of simple black robes, he wore a necklace and earrings made of bones around each of his fingers except his thumb he wore a bone ring.

'Your leader where can I find him?' The stranger asked.

'Our leader is our princess and I won't tell you her location, you youngsters are always in a hurry, sickening.' The Elder Shroob said. 'Start by telling me your name.'

The stranger smirked. 'I was send here to exterminate your leader, she poses a thread for my leader.' He replied.

'So you are an assassin like us.' The Elder Shroob said.

The stranger chuckled. 'You'd wish I was, you are a Nephilim, that makes you my enemy.' Elder Shroob was a bit startled that this stranger knew of his true identity.

'What are you?' The old man gasped.

'I am your doom, Grave of the Trinity!'

(Grave: 8000) - (Elder Shroob: 8000)

'I shall make the first move.' Grave said, he drew his opening hand.

'I summon the Wightprince in attack mode.' Grave stated, the ground in front of Grave broke open a skeleton kid crawled out of the ground, it was dressed in what once had to be fancy clothing. (0 ATK)

'Are you sure whippersnapper?' Elder Shroob asked.

'Keep your commentary for yourself old man, I know what I'm doing and I end my turn.'

'You youngsters are all so rude, well I shall teach you some manners.' The Elder Shroob drew his card. 'I don't need fancy effects to win, I summon Gagagigo.' In front of the Nephilim a lizard-man appeared covered in green scales, the only thing he wore were some ragged pants. (1850 ATK)

'Attack.' Elder Shroob said, Gagagigo leaped forward, pushed the Wightprince on the ground and crushed it with his fists.

(Grave: 6150) - (Elder Shroob: 8000)

Grave smirked. 'You destroyed my Wightprince now I can send one The Lady in Wight and one Skull Servant to my Graveyard.' Grave explained, two cards slipped from his Deck, he took the cards from his Deck and discarded them. 'I don't get your point, but alas I shall end my turn.' The Elder Shroob said.

Grave slowly drew his card. 'I summon another Wightprince.' Grave simply stated another dead prince crawled from the ground. (0 ATK)

'Then I set one facedown card.' Grave continued, a reversed card appeared behind the Wightprince. 'I end my turn old man.'

'Do you intend to lose? Do you not take me seriously because I am old?'

Grave merely smirked. 'Okay whippersnapper time to end this.' The Elder Shroob drew a card. 'I summon a second Gagagigo.' A second lizard-man appeared on the Field. (1850 ATK)

'And with this Spell Double Summon I summon a third one!' Next to the first two a third Gagagigo appeared. (1850 ATK)

'Now I shall create an Overlay Network with my three monsters!' The three Gagagigo changed into three blue orbs, a black portal opened on the Field. 'Come forth Gagagigo the Risen!' A reptilian stepped out of the portal, its arms and legs were covered with armor, for the rest he wore a green and orange bodysuit, the beast roared. (2950 ATK)

'I must admit it old man I didn't expect a modern technique like this from you.' Grave sneered. 'You won't be happy when I am done whippersnapper, I activate a Spell card Oni-Gami Combo.' Elder Shroob played the Spell card. 'I Detach all monsters from Gagagigo the Risen so he may attack twice this turn.' The Nephilim explained, the three blue orbs floating around Gagagigo the Risen disappeared. 'Gagagigo the Risen attack Wightprince!' Elder Shroob commanded, the small skeleton was torn apart by the lizard-man.

(Grave: 3200) - (Elder Shroob: 8000)

'First you destroyed another Wightprince so I send another Lady in Wight and Skull Servant to my Graveyard.' Grave said this time he discarded two cards from his hand. 'And second I activate my Trap card Call of the Haunted!' Grave shouted Wightprince returned to the Field again. (0 ATK)

'What is your deal whippersnapper? Gagagigo the Risen destroy it again!'

Grave looked with interest as his Wight Prince got crushed for the third time.

(Grave: 250) - (Elder Shroob: 8000)

'And again I send a Lady in Wight and Skull Servant to my Graveyard.' Grave took another two cards from his Deck, he discarded them.

'I hope you done playing whippersnapper, if you don't do something I end this Duel.' Elder Shroob said.

'I'll end it this turn.' Grave said drawing his card.

'I summon King of the Skull Servants!' Grave said, a pile of bones appeared on the Field, on that pile stood a large skeleton dressed in only purple robes. (0 ATK)

'Now this here is my ace monster.' Grave said.

'It is as weak as anything you threw at me whippersnapper.' The Elder Shroob replied. 'Yes but this one can actually do something.' Grave said.

Elder Shroob raised an eyebrow. 'For each Skull Servant in my Graveyard it gains 1000 ATK, and for your information Wightprince and The Lady in Wight count as Skull Servant in the Graveyard, now there are three Lady in Wight and Skull Servants and two Wightprince...'

Lightning surrounded King of the Skull Servants it let out an unearthly cry, as its attack skyrocketed. (0- 8000 ATK)

'Now there is only your monster.' Grave continued. 'But I can solve that with Fissure!' The eyes of the Elder Shroob widened, the ground below Gagagigo the Risen broke open two hands dragged him down.

'King of the Skull Servants you know what to do.' Grave said.

the King let out a roar, lightning struck around the Elder Shroob an explosion followed.

(Grave: 250) - (Elder Shroob: 0)

When the smoke cleared the Elder Shroob was breathing hard, he swayed a bit, Grave approached the Nephilim.

Elder Shroob sunk to his knees but Grave caught him by his collar.

'Now tell me, where can I find your princess?'

The head of Elder Shroob fell aside a black mist came out of his eyes, mouth, ears and nose, Grave dropped the dead Shroob.

'I'm sorry.' Grave muttered. 'I'd hoped you would go free after this, I didn't wish this end for you.' Grave watched as the dead Shroob slowly dissolved. 'For once my life had meaning, I felt alive for a long time in my life, thank you for that, may you rest in piece.'

**Mario &amp; Luigi's house.**

Petey was tapping his foot on the ground, four-and-a-half-minute.' He said.

_Luigi was adrift in what looked like space suddenly he heard Mario's voice. 'Luigi, I need you to stand up, I told you about Shadow Games remember? The damage is not real, the pain is but the damage not.'_

_Luigi shook his head. 'Mario I'm in shock, I can't do this.' Luigi cried._

_'It is no matter of can do or not, it is do or die!' Mario yelled. 'Now wake up and kick his ass!' _

Luigi suddenly opened his eyes. 'Two...' Petey counted, Luigi quickly drew a card. 'They always have to do that, in the last moment.' Petey complained, Luigi slowly stood up.

(Petey: 6800) - (Luigi: 3900)

'Pot of Greed.' Luigi said as he played the card he drew two new cards.

'Next I activate Monster Reborn!' Luigi shouted, Flame Wingman reappeared on the Field. (2100 ATK)

'Then I'll add Sparkman to the mix with Polymerization!' Luigi said, next to Flame Wingman a man clad in yellow armor appeared sparks surrounded him, then he disappeared Flame Wingman spread his arms heave white armor covered all but the head of Flame Wingman. (2500 ATK)

'Meet my Shining Flare Wingman.' Luigi said. 'Then I end my turn with these facedown cards.' Luigi stated, two cards appeared behind his Flare Wingman.

Petey laughed as he drew his card. 'Was this all you could do?' The Nephilim sneered. 'Barbaros one kill his monster!' Barbaros pierced through the armor of Flare Wingman, it cracked, the hero fell to his knees and scattered.

'Barbaros number two direct attack!' Luigi braced himself, the lance pierced his chest a second time, Luigi coughed up some blood.

(Petey: 6800) - (Luigi: 400)

'I activate Call of the Haunted.' Luigi said his Trap card spun around, Shining Flare Wingman reappeared, his armor was still cracked. (2500 ATK) 'When do you give up!' Petey was getting annoyed.

'Alright, I sacrifice both Barbarosses for Ultimate Obedient Fiend!'

Two red claws grabbed the Barbarosses the beasts got crushed with a sickening crack suddenly from out of the shadows a huge red, demonic head appeared it had multiple eyes all aimed at Luigi it had golden horns the rest of the body was hidden in the shadows. (3500 ATK)

'This monster will mark your end, next turn.' Petey said, the Nephilim crossed his arms.

Luigi drew his card. 'Exactly what I needed, Mystical Space Typhoon!' Petey watched as Skill Drain was destroyed. 'Now that my Flare Wingman can use his effect again, he first of all gains 300 ATK for each Hero in my Graveyard which are: Flame Wingman, Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman.' Luigi counted. (2500- 3700 ATK)

'Flare Wingman attack Obedient Fiend!' The maw of the dragon arm opened. 'I activate my second facedown card!' Luigi shouted, a Spell card turned around. 'Battle Fusion!' Luigi yelled. 'This card can only be activated when my Fusion monsters battles your monster, my monster gains ATK equal to that of your monster.' Luigi explained.

Sparks surrounded Shining Flare Wingman as his attack skyrocketed. (3700- 7200 ATK)

A huge ball of fire obliterated the huge Fiend.

(Petey: 3100) - (Luigi: 400)

'So I take it you feel all tough now.' Petey growled as his skin slowly started to rot further. 'I'm not done yet, Shining Flare Wingman also has the effect of Flame Wingman, so all 3500 ATK of your monster are taken from your Life Points.' Luigi said. Petey started to curse, Flare Wingman unleashed a wall of fire around Petey.'

'I must thank you, now I know how a Shadow Game feels, I'm less afraid of them now. And if all Nephilim are like you, we have nothing to fear.' Luigi said. 'DAMN YOU!' Petey howled from out the wall of fire.

(Petey: 0) - (Luigi: 400)

Luigi looked back the scorched body of the Nephilim laid on the ground, his cards were burned the mist slowly retreated then the Nephilim exploded in a dark mist.

Grave looked at the Statue of Liberty when he turned around he saw a familiar guy. 'Culex?' Grave was surprised. 'Don't think I am your friend just because you saved my sister.'

Culex shook his head. 'I don't expect that, but it seems you were attracted by this chaos just like I was.' Culex said.

'No I was send here to kill the leader of these Nephilim.' Grave said.

'Princess Shroob? She is in Saint Patrick's Cathedral, but Mario is on his way there.'

Grave's eyes narrowed. 'I sense another thread, coming from the abandoned hospital.' Culex nodded. 'Yes that is Skell, it seems he simply thrives on this chaos but Bowser is on his way to take him down.'

Grave shrugged. 'My mission is only to take down Princess Shroob, if Mario does that in my place fine by me, I shall stay in the shadows, if he fails I need to step in.' Grave turned around. 'Yeah I'll do the same with Skell, but Grave promise me one thing, if Mario wins please retreat we don't want to start a Shadow Game in New-York.' Culex replied.

Grave turned his head. 'Since when do you care about that?'

'Not.' Culex said. 'But a fight between you and Mario will lure out Star Heaven, I might protect this city from the shadows now, but Star Heaven might be after me, as long as I'm not sure if they are or not I rather not run into them.' Grave took one more look at Culex he nodded then disappeared.

* * *

**Next time:**

**The end battle.**

**The Shroob Assassins are down except for Princess Shroob.**

**Mario races to the cathedral to challenge the Fiend, while Bowser chases Skell to the abandoned hospital.**

* * *

Card details:

Toy Soldier

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 3

ATK: 800

DEF: 300

During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Toy Soldiers" from your Deck.

Note: The above card was first used by Bonaparte during Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, all credits goes to the creator of these episodes.

* * *

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Wind

Level: 8

ATK: 2500

DEF: 800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Sky Union". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Robot Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. That Token cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

* * *

Sky Union

Normal Spell card

Tribute 3 monsters you control. Special Summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your Deck.

Note: The above cards were first used by Alister during Yu-Gi-Oh anime, all credits goes to the creator of these episodes.


	4. Darkness of the Shroobs

**4\. Darkness of the Shroobs.**

**Six of the seven Shroob Assassins are down.**

**After their defeat their souls disappeared to Central New-York.**

**Mario is heading that way to face the leader of the Shroob Assassins: Princess Shroob.**

**While Bowser chases the Nephilim Skell - who leveled the entire block Bowser lived in - to an abandoned hospital.**

**In one night the Shroobs invaded and in that same night the battle for New-York will end. One way or another.**

Mario was hurrying through the streets of New-York, he felt rain falling on him, when Mario quickly looked at the sky he saw dark-purple clouds packing the sound of thunder sounded lightning flashed.

After half an hour Mario reached the church.

Mario looked at the heavy doors a purple smog was coming from under the door, it started to rain harder.

Mario kicked open the church door lightning flashed behind him, it took a few seconds for Mario to get used to the poorly lid church after a while he saw Rozalin standing before the altar her back turned to the entrance, lightning flashed the light came through the stained-glass windows illuminating Rozalin for a few seconds, the princess didn't react when the door was kicked down.

'Rozalin!' Mario yelled. 'Pain.' Rozalin suddenly said 'Wait you're not Rozalin.' Mario shouted taking a few steps back. 'Suffering.' The woman continued. 'Trapped in the shadows. Forsaken. Always on the run. I've endured it for uncountable years. Revenge!' slowly the woman turned around the face of the woman was covered by a veil, suddenly she removed it revealing a young face, with cold eyes and a cold smile on her lips.

'Princess Shroob?' Mario asked, Princess Shroob didn't react at first, but Mario felt the air cracking with dark powers, quickly shadows filled the church. 'Where is Rozalin?' Mario shouted. 'She is very near.' Princess Shroob answered she rose her right hand a golden cross appeared. an unconscious Rozalin was tied to it.

'Let her go!' Mario yelled, Princess Shroob laughed. 'And someone actually listens if you yell that?' The Shroob princess sneered, she turned her back to Mario facing Rozalin, Princess Shroob spread her arms. '

'Now your precious princess will be my sacrifice...' Suddenly shadows lifted Princess Shroob from the ground she closed her eyes. '...when I'm done with you, I shall sacrifice your princess her pureness shall cleanse my clan.' The Shroob princess opened her eyes again they were completely black.

'You won't succeed.' Mario said.

'A typical dream, but you can't make it into reality, we have lived in the darkness for far too long, the light in your princess' heart will break the chains that binds us to that darkness.' Princess Shroob looked at Rozalin for a second. 'I shall rule in her place.' Mario glared angrily at Princess Shroob he activated his Duel Disk.

Suddenly Princess Shroob lifted her left arm a Duel Disk grew out of it.

'Fine then.' Princess Shroob said. 'Surrendering would be less painful, but if you wish to suffer... I shall grand it.'

Elder Princess Shroob appeared behind Princess Shroob.

Princess Shroob took position behind Mario.

(Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 8000)

'You and your friends have defeated my brethren, their souls are in agony.' Six ghostly figures appeared around Mario, they were moaning as if they were in pain. 'I shall grand them new life.' Princess Shroob said, suddenly the sound of breaking glass sounded through the church, Mario looked behind him and he saw his old enemy. 'I knew you were around here Grave why show up now?' Mario asked.

'I'm Not here for you Mario, Culex pointed me in this direction, I simply observed you, when I felt a second power surge so I decided to check it out.' Grave said. 'That is not the true reason.' Mario noticed.

'Right, the Shadow Queen send me here to deal with our enemies, now I can do two things...' Grave said looking at Mario. 'It is clear to me that I am not the enemy you refer to, but I am on your list as well.' Mario replied. 'You put me in quite the predicament Mario, Princess Shroob is my target but you being here means you are also my target, my first option is to take you out after we defeat Princess Shroob...' Grave hesitated he looked at the Nephilim, the Princess Shroobs were simply looking at them.

'This will surely be a Shadow Game, it won't affect you but I will be an easy prey for you.' Mario noted. 'Yes you will be easy prey, but my mission was to take out the Nephilim, not you, so that brings me to the second option, you will help me take down Princess Shroob after that I will lose sight of you for just a minute.' Grave casually said. 'Thank you Grave.' Mario said. 'Don't thank me, just make sure you won't get in my way here.'

Mario nodded he turned around facing Princess Shroob, Grave took position behind Mario so they stood back-to back, Grave faced the Elder Princess Shroob.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Grave: 8000)

'Now Mario there is something you should know, the reason your Rozalin is kidnapped.' Grave said. 'She already told me Grave.' Mario replied, both Shroob princesses crossed their arms. 'Probably not the full or real reason.'

'Princess Shroob has lived in darkness too long even Nephilim need to see light, if not there could grow a parasite in their brain, normally this decease would eat away the brain of its host.'

Mario was shocked. 'But Princess Shroob managed to control the parasite and with her magic make it her shadow, so instead of becoming a mindless beast Princess Shroob came up with a plan.'

Mario interrupted Grave. 'What would happen if the Nephilim turns to a beast?' He asked. 'In that case the beast would try to flee into the forest there the parasite would grow and finally split in half, the first half will wander off to possess a new Nephilim, the second half would slowly kill its host then devour the body and then the parasite is fully grown and when that happens you really have a problem those Nephilim are mindless and as strong as Dimentio.' Grave replied.

'They are dangerous.' Mario confirmed. 'Yes but not many are there, others hunt these creatures before they split, but to continue my story.' Grave stated. 'Princess Shroob will possess Rozalin so that the parasite could take over Princess Shroob's body and since the parasite is intelligent...' Grave did not need to finish. 'Who told you this?' Mario asked.

'Culex did...' Grave wanted to say more but Elder Princess Shroob roared.

Bowser reached the hospital, he was out of breath and wet because of the rain, there was no sign of Skell. Bowser pushed open the door at first he saw nothing only a wheelchair with a dead man in it.

'Skell show yourself I know you're here!' Bowser yelled, there came no reply. Bowser walked up to the wheelchair the body suddenly moved, Bowser was startled. 'Keh heh heh.' The dead man cackled.

'Skell.' Bowser growled as the dead man stood up swaying on his feet. 'So, you finally managed to reach my base.' Skell said, his voice came from the dead man his lips didn't move. 'Are you here to surrender?' Skell taunted.

'I'm here to kill you, to tear you limp from limp.' Bowser said with anger in his voice.

'The people that died today, their blood is on your hands Bowser. If you had lost that Duel in Smithy's domain you would have been dead, Princess Shroob would have the princess' body and I wouldn't had to kill these people.' Bowser grabbed the dead man by his throat. 'Do you know who this man is Bowser? He lived five houses away from you.' The Nephilim said.

'I will enjoy ripping you apart!' Bowser howled.

Skell chuckled. 'On a contrary I will enjoy it to tear you apart! And when I did I will hunt the rest of your pathetic friends...' Skell paused for a few seconds. 'When they are gone we go pay Star Heaven a visit.' The Nephilim laughed.

'And what would you hope to gain with it?' Bowser asked.

'Me? I will be king! I will sit on my throne and rule over Earth!' The dead man spread his arms, Bowser let him go. 'And you think Princess Shroob will give Earth to you?' Bowser sneered.

'She won't care, Count Bleck still controls her besides Princess Shroob want to see the death of Star Heaven, when she is done Count Bleck will send her to the Palace of Shadows where she can live in prison with the Shadow Queen Count Bleck will rule Star Heaven and I will get Earth.'

A Duel Disk grew out of the man's arm. 'Look around you Bowser.' Skell said, Bowser watched in horror as the walls changed into flesh covered with muscles, Bowser sunk a bit into the ground as he looked down he stood on flesh suddenly bones grew out of the ceiling and floor.

(Skell: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'What sick games are these?' Bowser growled, the dead man was lifted from the ground by muscles. 'This is my realm, the dead decorate this place, all the dead from your block, collected in one place! I thought you would enjoy seeing them again.' Bowser suddenly let out a loud roar.

Skell merely laughed. 'Look around you.' Skell said, you are trapped.' Flesh covered the hallway behind him.

(Puppet Skell: 2000) - (Bowser: 8000)

The puppet Skell controlled drew a card. 'Lets start things with a mystery.' Skell said, a reversed monster appeared in front of him.

'Next I play Double Summon to summon a second one.' Next to the first facedown card a second one appeared. 'I end my turn.' Skell screeched.

Bowser quickly drew his card. 'You either use monsters with high defense or what is more likable Flip monsters, must be Worms.' Bowser muttered he looked over his hand. 'I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok!' A Chinese dragon made of light appeared in a flash. (1500 ATK)

'Attack the left monster!' Bowser shouted, the Divine Dragon zapped the card a Koala Bear appeared it was sleeping. (1800 DEF)

(Puppet Skell: 2000) - (Bowser: 7700)

Skell cackled. 'That is Des Koala you now take 400 points of damage for each card in your hand.' A red aura surrounded the Koala it glared evilly at Bowser then it suddenly leaped at him clawing at him with its sharp claws.

(Puppet Skell: 2000) - (Bowser: 5700)

Bowser laughed like a maniac. 'You serious? You build a Deck with old cards?' Skell stopped Bowser's laughing. 'Yes but old cards like Man-Eater Bug can still destroy your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.' Bowser stopped in the middle of his laughing as he realized Skell was right.

'I wanted to keep this one.' Bowser growled. 'But here it is!' Bowser first played a Spell card it was Ancient Rules, then his Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared with a roar. (3000 ATK)

'Deal with it Skell.' Bowser said with a smug look on his face.

The dead man drew his card. 'I flip my second monster Poison Mummy.' Next to the Koala a mummy appeared covered with red bandages. 'And when it is Flipped you lose 500 Life Points.' Skell explained, a green mist came off the mummy it surrounded Bowser who started to cough.

(Puppet Skell: 2000) - (Bowser: 5200)

'Now I shall sacrifice my two monsters.' Skell continued while Bowser was still coughing, Des Koala and Poison Mummy disappeared. 'I summon Reborn Nightmare!' A thick wall of mist appeared in front of Skell. (0 ATK) 'Gwa ha ha, look how scary it is, a wall made of mist!' Bowser taunted. 'Oh fear will strike you as it attack Blue-Eyes!' Skell shouted, the wall of mist closed in on Blue-Eyes but the dragon blew it away with his breath.

(Puppet Skell: 0) - (Bowser: 5200)

The muscles holding the body in the air disappeared as did the muscles blocking Bowser's path, the dead man managed to stand up.

'You managed to defeat my puppet, but I am not through with you quite yet.' Skell voice sounded.

(Skell: 5000) - (Bowser: 5200)

'Seems the damage your puppet took is linked to you as well, now that I know this I can take you down.' Bowser looked at the body who was swaying on its feet then it slumped over.

Bowser continued his way to the second floor of the hospital, Bowser could feel a pulse like a beating heart then suddenly as he progressed through the hall an alarm sounded. 'The hell?' Bowser growled as two doors made of flesh, muscles and bones blocked his path, a camera covered with muscles descended from the ceiling.

It turned on a screen popped up behind the camera.

'Come out Skell!' Bowser howled as he saw the Nephilim on the screen.

'I don't feel like coming yet, don't you like my game?' Skell taunted.

Bowser cursed. 'At least I got you, your Field is empty.' He said as his Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared before him. 'When my puppet was destroyed I never ended my turn.' Skell said.

'Now Bowser if you want me, come and get me, I am in the upper level, you can say I am in the heart of this!'

(Duel Camera: 3000) - (Bowser: 5200)

'Keh heh heh, my Reborn Nightmare was destroyed, but when it was destroyed it gave me time to build my defenses, in other words I can set a monster.' Skell explained a reversed monster materialized in front of him.

Bowser quickly drew his card, then he hesitated, Skell chuckled. 'Seems you doubt your actions, what is it? Are you scared?' Skell taunted.

'No I'm not scared.' Bowser replied, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'I've figured you out, I simply won't attack you, no attack no Flip Effect.' Bowser looked at Skell the Nephilim sighted and shook is head.

'Unbelievable, I figured out I lost to you because of the princess helping you, but I really wonder how you made it as a champion.' Skell said.

'What are you talking about? You calling me dumb?' Bowser asked.

Skell drew his card. 'I wouldn't dare.' Skell sarcastically said. 'Now I Flip Summon my monster.' Skell continued his facedown card disappeared a mean-looking bug appeared. (450 ATK)

'Keh heh heh, my Man-Eater Bug will take your dragon down!' Skell shouted the small bug leaped on the dragon biting it, Blue-Eyes roared before it fell down.

'Now to make sure you dragons are useless, I sacrifice Man-Eater Bug and summon Forgotten Nightmare!' The bug disappeared and a shadowy brain appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'This monster remembers a monster destroyed this turn, it sends all other copies to the Graveyard.' Two cards slipped from the bottom of Bowser's Deck he discarded his two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. 'My Forgotten Nightmare now gains ATK equal to that of one of the discarded cards.' Skell explained, the brain started to grow. (0-3000 ATK)

'Forgotten Nightmare send his Divine Dragon to Oblivion!' Skell commanded, small tentacles came out of the brain they ripped the dragon apart.

(Duel Camera: 3000) - (Bowser: 3700)

Bowser softly grinned, Skell missed it. 'I set two cards and end my turn.' Skell continued his turn, the two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'I end my turn.' Bowser drew his card he took a few seconds to look over his hand.

'I must thank you Skell, I have my 3 Blue-Eyes Dragons where I want them in my Graveyard.' Bowser played a Spell card. 'Dragon's Mirror! I Banish my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' Bowser pocketed his three cards, the mirror started to crack and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon bursted out of it. (4500 ATK)

'You wanted me to destroy your Blue-Eyes!' Skell gasped, Bowser laughed. 'Yeah figured you would have a Man-Eater Bug, I was only thinking how to get the other dragons in my Graveyard but you helped me with it.' Bowser said with a smug look on his face.

'Now I shall summon Alexandrite Dragon!' Bowser shouted, a huge dragon appeared in front of him, it stood on two legs, its wings flapped and created a strong wind, the dragon roared. (2000 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes Ultimate destroy his Nightmare!' Bowser shouted, the White Lightning blew apart the Forgotten Nightmare.

(Duel Camera: 1500) - (Bowser: 3700)

'Alexandrite Dragon direct attack!' Bowser commanded the Dragon shot a ball of fire against the camera.

(Duel Camera: 0) - (Bowser: 3700)

Sparks shot out of the camera it exploded, the muscle door opened.

Bowser carefully started to walk.

After a minute or three he reached the top floor, the pulse became stronger, Bowser opened the door at the end of the hallway there he saw Skell.

(Skell: 1500) - (Bowser: 3700)

The Nephilim stood behind a metal devise, a lot of pipes were stuck in the walls, they made the pulse. 'This is the heart of my realm, yes Bowser we are not on Earth anymore, here I rule.' Bowser looked out of the window he only saw more flesh and muscles.

'I don't need to end this Duel! I'll rip you apart right now!' Bowser took a leap but a wall of flesh appeared between him and Skell, Bowser backed off and the wall disappeared. 'You cannot hurt me, the wall protects me.' Skell cackled.

Bowser's monsters appeared in the room as did Skell's facedown cards.

'And here I have been waiting for.' Skell sounded a lot more sinister now.

'Remember Reborn Nightmare? When it was destroyed by one of your monsters any time during the Duel I can summon a Nightmare version of that monster.'

A shadow appeared in the room twice the size of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a black card materialized in Skell's hand. 'I summon Blue-Eyes Nightmare Dragon!' It looked like Bowser's dragon it was only dark-gray in color its eyes were blue, but a black aura radiated from it. (3000 ATK)

'I use my dragon's effect, by giving up its attack of it and all other monsters with the same name I can deal its attack in damage to your Life Points and destroy a monster with lower attack points!'

Bowser covered his face with his arms as a powerful blow pierced Alexandrite Dragon and knocking Bowser off his feet.

(Skell: 1500) - (Bowser: 700)

'Keh now my first Spell card Nightmare Flood this let me summon two more Nightmare Monsters at the cost of 1000 Life Points!' Bowser slowly stood up and he saw two more Blue-Eyes Nightmare Dragons appearing. (3000 ATK x2) 'And now Nightmare Combination!' Skell's second Spell card spun around, the three Blue-Eyes Nightmare Dragon swirled together until a replica of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, it was twice the size of the original and had a dark-gray skin. (4500 ATK)

'Since Blue-Eyes Nightmare Dragon was part of the fusion of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon the Fusion Monster gains 500 ATK.' Skell explained, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon roared. (4500- 5000 ATK) 'Blue-Eyes destroy his dragon!' Skell screeched, the Nightmare Dragon unleashed three blasts of pure darkness the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fell to the ground.

(Skell: 500) - (Bowser: 200)

'You can't beat me.' Skell said crossing his arms. 'Make your move.'

Bowser narrowed his eyes he drew his card without looking.

'First I play Monster Reborn!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the Field. (4500 ATK)

'Skell, I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

'You've got to be!' Skell cursed as a blind light suddenly blinded him a monster strongly resembling Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, this dragon was bigger than Blue-Eyes and he had a few orbs on his body that gave off light. (3000 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! A happy reunion!' Bowser laughed, Skell was cursing. 'Well your dragon won't get me this time! I use the effect of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon, I destroy your Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!' Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon inhaled for its attack.

'Skell I negate the effect of your monster and I sacrifice it so I can destroy your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon!'

Skell opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon charged forward head-first the blast of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon bounced off of Bowser's dragon, then the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon crashed against the huge dragon Skell controlled the two fell to the ground biting each other then they disappeared.

Skell started to cursed again, paying no attention to Bowser.

'I summon Lady of D.' Bowser said, a woman with blonde hair tied into a pony tail appeared in front of him, she wore blue armor and wore a blue cape. (1500 ATK)

Skell stopped cursing when the woman suddenly kicked him in his private parts.

(Skell: 0) - (Bowser: 200)

In his anger Skell kicked against the metallic heart with a loud bang the heart exploded Skell was send flying by the explosion, Bowser watched as the muscles disappeared and the flesh changed back into walls, the smoke from Skell's explosion was still visible, Skell leaned on his hands and legs he shook his head to get clear again, but before he could Bowser lifted him from the ground by his neck.

'You won't escape me this time you little demon.' Skell tried to loosen Bowser's grasp. 'I remember Dimentio set you up against us, well like your old master loved to say ciao.' With these words Bowser snapped Skell's neck immediately a black mist came from Skell revealing a half burned body of a human, Bowser dropped the body he recognized as his neighbor.

'Keh keh heh.' Bowser heard the laughter through the whole room then the real Skell appeared before him. 'Skell!' Bowser howled. 'Seems you bested me again.' The Nephilim said. 'You won't escape me!' Bowser yelled.

'Oh I already did, when I destroyed the metal heart I simply switched myself with this decoy body, you were supposed to destroy a Shroob Assassin, but your assassin was a joke, so I fought you instead.'

Bowser lunged at the Nephilim but with a final laughter Skell disappeared.

'DAMN!' Bowser screamed.

Grave and Mario stood back-to-back. 'Do I smell fear Mario?' Grave sneered. 'Not now Grave I try to survive.'

'I give you three turns.' Princess Shroob said as she suddenly drew her card, the Elder Princess Shroob also drew her card. 'I summon Black Hole Shock Trooper.' Princess Shroob stated a man wearing black futuristic armor appeared he held a mean-looking gun in his hand. (1700 ATK)

In the meantime the Elder Princess Shroob had also played a card another soldier appeared on the Field only this one sat in some kind of floating chair mid a mini-gun mounted in front of him. (1900 ATK)

'My parasite version doesn't really talk so let me explain things.' Princess Shroob said. 'The monster she summoned is Black Hole Commander when that monster is summoned all other Black Hole monsters can inflict their ATK as effect damage.'

Black Hole Shock Trooper aimed his gun and fired a short burst at Mario, Mario screamed as the bullets hit him.

'Now his effect kicks in.' Princess Shroob said. 'As a Shock Trooper inflict damage another one can be summoned, but only once per turn.' Elder Princess Shroob played a card and another one of the Shock Troopers appeared in front of Grave. (1700 ATK)

The Shock Trooper aimed his weapon and fired at Grave the Nephilim scratched where the bullets hit him as if they only itched.

(Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 6300)

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Grave: 6300)

Mario and Grave quickly drew their cards. They quickly looked at each other. 'My turn.' Grave and Mario said at the same time. In front of Mario the purple skinned Zure, Knight of Darkworld appeared. (1900 ATK)

In front of Grave appeared a wicked man with long hair and ragged clothes, Mario recognized the monster as Zombie Master. (1800 ATK)

'Next I use Foolish Burial.' Grave continued a card slipped from his Deck he discarded it.

'Now I use the effect of Zombie Master.' Grave said, he discarded one card from his hand. 'Now I summon Zombie Mammoth from the Graveyard!' Zombie Master fired lightning from his hands and a rotting mammoth appeared in front of the zombie. (1900 ATK)

'As long as I have a Zombie in my Graveyard I can keep Zombie Mammoth of it is destroyed the controller loses Life Points equal to its original attack.' Grave explained.

'Zombie Mammoth kill that Commander!' Grave shouted at the same time Mario commanded Zure to attack the Shock Trooper.

Zure drew his sword the Shock Trooper avoided the fire and planted his sword in the head of the Shock Trooper.

While Zombie Mammoth charged the Commander he fired his gun but the Zombie Mammoth crushed the commander when it fell down the Black Hole Commander's chair exploded pieces of it hit Grave.

(Princess Shroob: 3800) - (Mario: 6300)

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Grave: 4400)

'Mario now!' Grave shouted the two Duelists quickly swapped places with each other Princess Shroob and the Elder Princess Shroob were confused.

'Zombie Master attack!' Grave shouted, the Zombie fired two bolts of lightning at Princess Shroob she cringed as Grave put his shadow powers in the attack.

(Princess Shroob: 2000) - (Grave: 4400)

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 6300)

'You two are so annoying! Well I enjoy crushing you two even more now.' Princess Shroob said, the Elder Shroob roared.

'Three turns they gave us Mario, this is their second turn, we can end it the next turn.' Grave whispered.

'No I think they are just beginning.' Mario replied.

Both Shroobs drew their cards.

On the side of Elder Princess Shroob Monster Reborn appeared and the Black Hole Commander reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'I activate my Spell card.' Princess Shroob said the card appeared on the Field. 'Black Hole Reinforcements.' Mario looked at the sky as it cracked open a hole appeared. 'I pay 1000 of my Life Points in order to summon a high-level Black Hole monster.' She said, purple smoke surrounded the princess the smoke disappeared into the hole.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Grave: 4400)

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 6300)

'I call forth the Black Hole General!' Princess Shroob shouted a large man fell from the hole he started to hover in mid-air because of a jet-pack attached to his futuristic armor he carried two sheathed swords and held a combat rifle in his hands. (2500 ATK)

Next to the Elder Princess Shroob appeared a Black Hole Shock Trooper. (1700 ATK)

'Time for a break-up.' Princess Shroob said with an ominous voice purple mist surrounded all four Duelists when the mist cleared they were all gone a second later they reappeared all on different places, Mario faced the Elder Princess Shroob while Grave faced the normal Princess Shroob Mario and his opponent stood on the right side of the room Grave on the other side.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Grave: 4400)

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 6300)

'Seems they took away our advantage of swapping opponents.' Grave growled Mario gave no reaction.

'You better watch yourself.' Princess Shroob said. 'I use the effect of Commander to inflict direct damage.' Princess Shroob said, Black Hole General aimed then sprayed Grave with bullets, this time the demon sank to one knee.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Grave: 1900)

Elder Princess Shroob roared, a burst of fire coming from Black Hole Shock Trooper struck Mario in the chest Mario fell on his back he gasped for breath.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 4600)

'I'll take the extra monster.' Princess Shroob said and a Black Hole Shock Trooper appeared on her side of the Field. (1700 ATK)

Grave barely stood up again and he was struck down by a burst of fire again, Grave roared in agony.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Grave: 200)

Elder Princess Shroob pointed at Zure Black Hole Commander aimed the mini-gun a Quick-Play Spell card appeared behind Black Hole Commander it was Ego Boost the attack of Commander rose to 2900 he fired his gun obliterating Zure.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 3600)

'Our turns again.' Grave said as he drew his card Mario also drew his card.

'Time to end this Duel.' Grave said with a grin, he shouted a few words in an unknown language ice started to form around Princess Shroob she cursed and tried to break the ice while it slowly enveloped her.

'Mario I can't hold her for long, she got separated from that parasite we can end it now.' Mario quickly joined Grave.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 4000) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

The Elder Princess Shroob held her head in pain, she growled and roared.

'Seems she needs a connection with Princess Shroob.' Mario noticed.

'Just hurry it up Mario I can't hold Princess Shroob forever.' Grave replied.

'First I activate Monster Reborn.' Mario stated Zure reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK) Next I equip him with Axe of Despair.' Mario played the second Spell card the attack of Zure rose to 2900.

'Now I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!' With a loud cackle the chained-up Fiend appeared out of thin air. (1800 ATK)

'Zure attacks Commander!' Mario shouted, Zure leaped through the air he drew his sword and chopped the head of Black Hole Commander off.

'Brron take down Shock Trooper!' Mario continued, the Fiend broke free of his chains and used them to strangle Shock Trooper with.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 2900) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

'I choose not to use the effect of Brron and I give the turn to Grave.' Mario said. 'Thank you Mario, I summon a second Zombie Mammoth.' The half-dead zombie appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Double direct attack!' Grave shouted the Mammoth knocked the Elder Princess Shroob down while Zombie Master killed her with lightning.

(Elder Princess Shroob: 0) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

The moment Elder Princess Shroob fell Princess Shroob let out a cold laughter with an explosion she broke free of the ice, she was gasping for breath. 'I must thank you.' She said. 'You took down that parasite, it is weak now.' Princess Shroob spread her arms purple lightning struck the parasite with a cry of agony the Elder Princess Shroob fell apart in purple dust, Princess Shroob deeply inhaled the air around her.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

Princess Shroob suddenly held the Cobalt Star in her hand.

'It's power is mine!' She howled.

(Princess Shroob: 8000) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

'Damn, she recovered her Life Points to the max.' Grave muttered.

'Well I leave this Surprise Attack From Beyond here for you Mario.' Grave played the Spell card.

'In that case, Zure destroy her General, Brron direct attack!'

Zure clieved the Black Hole General in two.

'His destruction allows me to set this card.' Princess Shroob said a card materialized in front of her, then Brron lashed Princess Shroob with his chains.

(Princess Shroob: 8000) - (Mario: 3600) &amp; (Grave: 200)

Mario gasped as he saw Princess Shroob had taken no damage.

'Heh heh heh ha ha ha!' The Nephilim laughed. 'This Cobalt Star keeps me safe, you can't touch me Mario!' She cackled.

Grave looked at Mario then at Princess Shroob. 'Well Mario good luck!' With these words Grave disappeared.

(Princess Shroob: 8000) - (Mario: 3600)

'Seems he has forsaken you, well I shall find him after I killed you.' Princess Shroob said. 'It is my turn now.' She drew her card, Mario felt an intense hate for Grave inside but he knew he couldn't give into it now.

'I activate my Spell card Call of the Warden!' As the Spell card spun around the sky disappeared and a huge black hole appeared.

'Come out Black Hole Warden!' Princess Shroob shouted the monstrosity that took out Rozalin appeared it was clad in several pieces of armer melted together, it had two gigantic horns on its head, Mario could see the teeth of the beast they were yellow the eyes of the creature gleamed. (0-4000 ATK)

'Black Hole Warden, the attack of this creature is the half of my Life Points unless my Life Points are 4000 or less then it's equal and it can attack all monsters you control but it cannot attack the next turn if it does that.' Princess Shroob explained Mario gasped as the Warden grabbed Zure and Brron he crushed them both

(Princess Shroob: 8000) - (Mario: 300)

Mario sank to his knees. 'Don't tell me you give up right?'

Mario looked up. 'Grave?' The Trinity member appeared in the room.

'Princess Shroob it's over.' He simply said, Grave crossed his arms the Cobalt Star started to glow. 'I've linked the Cobalt Star to you Princess Shroob.' The Nephilim tried to throw the Cobalt Star away but was unable to do so. 'No!' She howled.

'I created this spell when Mario distracted you and I also nullified its protection.' Princess Shroob howled in pain.

(Princess Shroob: 1000) - (Mario: 300)

Black Hole Warden also dropped to an ATK of 1000.

Mario quietly drew his card and played it, it was another Zure. (1900 ATK)

'I also use Shrink.' Mario stated and the attack points of Black Hole Warden dropped even more to 500.

Mario turned around to face Grave as Zure charged in to kill Black Hole Warden.

(Princess Shroob: 0) - (Mario: 300)

'Now.' Grave said and he spread his arms, the Cobalt Star started to shine with an intense blue light Mario looked over his shoulder, he saw the howling and screaming Princess Shroob getting dragged into the thing.

Grave watched from the shadows as the cross Rozalin was tied to slowly descended, Mario quickly untied her and laid her on the ground.

'Grave.' He then said Grave stepped out of the shadows.

'I was hoping you wouldn't notice me.' Grave sighted, Mario chuckled.

'I just wanted to thank you, I first thought you ran on me but you actually gave me the only chance I had on beating the Shadow Queen.'

Grave stared at the ground. 'Will your fried be okay?' Grave asked looking at Rozalin. 'I think she will.' Mario knelt next to Rozalin, he missed the gleam of evil in Grave's eyes. 'Well in any case I need to go now, have to report to Sir Grodus, for the records you and I never met here.' Grave wanted to turn around but Mario stopped him.

'What do you tell him?' Mario asked. 'I was only send here to investigate so many Nephilim appear, I tell Grodus I got in a fight with one and dealt with it, then I got a lead on their leader but when I got there to investigate I saw you leave with this.' Grave looked at the Cobalt Star in his hand, he gave it to Mario.

Grave turned around facing the doors of the church. 'Next time we meet I won't help you, I won't say we meet as enemies but not as friends either.'

'Grave people say we are very different, I think otherwise we are alike but there might be a small difference between us, something we can overcome.'

Grave slowly started to walk. 'You say what you think Mario, you call it a small difference, some might say there is a gap between us, I call it a ravine.' With these words Grave disappeared.

Mario looked at the Cobalt Star he slowly shook his head he placed the Cobalt Star under the cross then left the church knowing the Celestians would find it.

Bowser stepped into his castle at the biggest island of island group.

He had been renovating this castle for quite some time now, Kammy who now was his solid partner had found quite a group of workers.

'You did well Kammy, this castle has been renewed to its former glory.'

Kammy stood at the end of the main hall. 'Yes Bowser, but what do we do now?' Kammy saw Bowser taking something out of his pocket, she could see it shine but she couldn't see what it was.

'This castle housed the rivals of Rozalin's family a century ago the rivals were wiped out and the castle decayed.' Bowser stroked the thing in his hand before he put it away. 'It is time a new rivals stands up. I'll be that rival and when I get the power I need I'll be a king in my own right.' Kammy felt something eery. 'And I know exactly where to get that power...' Bowser's eyes glowed red for a few seconds. 'We go to Rogue Port.'

* * *

**Next time:**

**This side story is at the end.**

**But Mario's journey is far from over, after defeating the thread of Smithy and Dimentio and the Shroob invasion the time has come to take the fight to the doorstep of the Sir Grodus and the X-Nauts army.**

**Rogueport will be the site of the battle, but what other secrets does this island keep? Find out in Rise of the Shadow Queen coming soon!**

* * *

Card details:

Reborn Nightmare

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

When this card is Normal Summoned designate one monster your opponent controls. (If your opponent controls no monsters this card cannot be summoned.) If the designated monster destroys this card by battle you can one time at any point of the Duel summon a ''Nightmare'' version of the designated monster. When this card is destroyed you can set a Level 4 or lower monster on the Field.

* * *

Forgotten Nightmare

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

When this card is summoned in the same turn a monster your opponent controls was destroyed this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, also send all other copies of the destroyed monster from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.

* * *

Nightmare Combination

Normal Spell card

Fuse 2 or more ''Nightmare'' monsters you control.

* * *

Nightmare Flood

Normal Spell card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 ''Nightmare'' monster you control special summon 2 more copies of that monster. These 2 monsters cannot attack.

* * *

Nightmare Token cards: These black colored cards can be summoned through various effects of some Nightmare monsters. They always are Dark Attribute and Fiend Type, they also have the normal name of the original monster but with Nightmare added somewhere in the name. They also have the same effects as the normal version but if the original is a Normal monster the Nightmare version has an effect. These monsters are not official cards but I will give details of the 2 I've used.

Blue-Eyes Nightmare Dragon

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

Can deal it's ATK as damage to your opponent's Life Points, other cards with the same name cannot use their effect nor can they attack.

* * *

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Nightmare Dragon.

Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 12

ATK: 4500

DEF: 3800

During your opponent's turn you can target 1 monster they control and destroy it.

Note: Feel free to use the above cards if you want but give me the credits for it. Also you may add new Nightmare monsters if you like.

* * *

Black Hole Shock Trooper

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 1700

DEF: 500

Once per turn is a ''Black Hole Shock Trooper'' does damage another one can be summoned.

* * *

Black Hole Commander

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1200

The turn this card is summoned all ''Black Hole'' monsters can do their Original ATK as damage, a monster that uses this effect cannot attack this turn.

* * *

Black Hole General

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

When this card is send to the Graveyard you can set ''Call of the Warden'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. Double Battle Damage done by any ''Black Hole monster.'' except for a direct attack.

* * *

Black Hole Reinforcements

Normal Spell card

Pay 1000 Life Points Special summon 1 Level 8 or higher ''Black Hole'' monster from your hand.

* * *

Call of the Warden

Quick-Play Spell card

When this card is activated Normal summon 1 ''Black Hole Warden'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

* * *

Black Hole Warden

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 12

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special summoned. This card can only be Special summoned by ''Call of the Warden.'' The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to half your Life Points. If your Life Points are 4000 or lower the ATK and DEF of this card are equal to your Life Points. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls but it cannot attack the next turn if you do. Other ''Black Hole'' effects do not affect this card.

Note: All of the above cards were made by me, feel free to use them but give me the credits for it.


End file.
